High School of the Dead: Dame Tsunahiko
by Star's-Rain
Summary: Namimori High & Fujimi High have a 'Student Exchange Week-. Tsunahiko happens to be one of the 'Lucky' chosen students. But that week happens to contain Z-Day. Now she's a survivor.
1. Rise of the DEAD

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HOTD**

**Highschool of th Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

_**-Chapter 01-Begin-**_

_-Tsunahiko's POV-_

_-Fujimi High-_

I was being dragged along the rooftop to the observatory by Kumuro Takashi, followed by an injured Igo Hiashi and Miyamoto Rei. Takashi and Rei were hitting zombies along the way.

"Hurry up!" Takashi shouted, not letting go of my wrist as I ran behind him.

Soon we arrived at the stairs that led to the observatory. Takashi pushed me ahead of them to go up first while he helped Hiashi and Rei was behind them. A zombie was following us up the stairs and Rei stabbed it through the chest with her spear.

"Baka!" Takashi shouted at her from the top of the stairs.

"But-!" Rei protested, turning her attention to Takashi. The zombie grabbed her spear and slammed her into the wall, it took the spear out of itself and crawled over to Rei.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, holding her arms up. Takashi, Hiashi and I looked back with wide eyes.

"R-" "Rei!" Takashi was interrupted by Hiashi who shouted his girlfriends name, grabbed his bat, ran down the stairs and smashed the zombie in it's head.

"Hiashi!" Rei exclaimed happily with a smile as she stood up.

"You see? There's no way to defeat them other than smashing their heads." Hiashi said as Rei walked up the stairs to him, not noticing the zombie girl coming up behind her. Hiashi ran down the stairs and kicked the girl, making her fall down the stairs and hit her head on a piece of elevated ground.

"Rei, Hiashi! This way, hurry up!" Takashi shouted to them.

"Yeah..." Hiashi said as Rei helped him up the stairs and around the corner.

I was shaking as I stood next to Takashi, clutching my crowbar tightly.

"What is this?" Takashi asked himself, looking down at the action down below. Zombies biting the non-zombiefied students, and the zombies limping towards us.

"What the hell is this?" he shouted

**-Rewind_ Earlier That Week-**

"Kurokawa Hana, Sawada Tsunahiko, and Sasagawa Kyohei will represent our class at Fujimi." Sensei said.

"H-huh?" I was shocked that I was chosen. A lot of other people were in shock to. I have the lowest grades in the entire class and I fail at **everything**.

"Haha this'll be fun. Right, Tsuna-chan?" my crush, Sasagawa Kyohei, said from his seat beside me.

"A-ah, u-un!" I nodded with a huge blush.

"Let's just get this week over with." Hana said from her seat behind Kyohei, she's his best friend.

"Ah, Hana-chan, show more enthusiasm. This is exciting." Kyohei said happily.

"Sure, whatever you say Kyohei." Hana said.

**-Fast Forward_ At Fujimi**-

"I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunahiko, you c-can call m-me Tsuna though. P-please t-take care of me." I stuttered as I bowed deeply to the class of Fujimi students.

"Sawada take the seat by Kumuro." Kumuro raised his hand and I went to sit next to him.

Kumuro didn't say anything and class begun.

**-After Class-**

I was walking out of class to meet up with Hana and Kyohei.

"Hey Sawada-san." it was Kumuro.

"H-hai?" I asked.

"Kumuro Takashi. Just call me Takashi though." he said. I stared at him for a moment.

"O-oh, then please call me Tsuna, Takashi-kun." I said, he nodded and smiled slightly.

**-Fast Forward_ Beginning of Z-Day-**

I was walking through the halls trying to find Takashi, classes are about to start. A pink haired girl walked past me and I then knew where Takashi was. I ran to the doorway that led to the stairs outside, I saw Takashi leaning against the railing.

"Takashi-kun." I said, walking over to him.

"Huh? Tsuna-chan?" he said, turning toward me.

"Class is abo-" I was interrupted by what sounded like something banging on metal. We looked down into the courtyard and saw a man with his arms out reached in front of him, he kept walking forward as if he could easily get through the gate.

"What's going on?" I asked silently as a group of teachers went over to the gate.

Hayashi-sensei looked mad as she spoke to the suspicious man. Tejima-sensai said something as he rolled up his sleeve and approached the man. Tejima-sensei grabbed the man's collar and pulled him forward, making the man slam against the bars.

The man was silent and still.

Suddenly the man bit Tejima-sensei's arm and blood sprayed heavily from the wound, Tejima-sensei fell onto his back and rolled around, screaming as he held his arm.

"Tejima-sensei!" Hayashi-sensei shouted, approaching the screaming man. Takashi and I stared at the scene with wide eyes.

Tejima-sensei fell back, unmoving as the other teachers walked up to him. They spoke among themselves, suddenly Hayashi-sensei walked closer to him and seemed to be asking him something.

Then Tajima-sensei grabbed Hayashi-sensei's blouse, heaving himself up and he bit her neck.

Blood sprayed from her neck and she fell back, dragging Tajima-sensei with her, she screamed loudly. As for the other two teachers: one fell onto his butt and the other ran back to the school.

Takashi suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs, he slammed the door open and ran through the halls. Soon we stopped in front of a class and he slammed the door open, the entire class stared as he approached a girl.

He pulled her out of her seat and another boy walked over to them.

"What's this about, Takashi?" he asked.

"Someone was killed at the school gates. This will be bad." Takashi replied.

"Is that true?" the boy asked with wide eyes. I stopped listening and leaned against the wall.

'This can't actually be happening. Can it? This is just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon, right?' I thought. I heard a slap, Takashi slapped the girl who held her cheek.

"Wha-" "Enough, listen to me!" Takashi interrupted then turned the other boy.

Then they left the classroom, Takashi grabbed my wrist, taking me with them.

**-Rei's Pov-**

I looked at the girl Takashi was pulling, she was wearing the Namimori uniform instead the Fujimi so she must be a part of the 'Exchange Week'. She seems really shy, she has brown waist length hair that's in two low, loose ponytails, her bangs partially covered her wide brown eyes, and her skin was slightly tanned.

But why's Takashi taking her with us.

**-Tsunahiko's Pov-**

We stopped at a supply closet, the other boy broke of the handle of a broom and gave it to the girl, he gave Takashi a bat, and gave me a crowbar. He said he was a black belt in karate despite his appearance.

I stood next to Takashi while the girl, 'Rei', called her father who she said is a police officer.

"Miyamoto Rei and Igo Hiashi." Takashi told me silently, I nodded slightly. Then the announcements came on.

"_These are announcements for all students: We are currently in a violent situation. Students are to evacuate under their teacher's instructions. I repeat: we are in a violent situation." _Then there was silence.

"Could it be..." Takashi trailed off.

Then there was screaming.

"_Help me! Stop! No! No! No! Help me! !" he scream then it was silent again. _

It was silent, the only thing I could hear was my breathing. Then students screamed and ran out of the classrooms to get to the front exit/entrance of the school. They pushed each other, punched each other, etc.

We stood watching them as they ran to the stairs.

"This way!" Hiashi shouted and ran in the opposite direction of them.

"Aren't we getting out of here?" Takashi asked him.

"The stairs are choked with people- we'll escape through the administrative building." Hiashi replied.

"Hiashi is correct, just do what he says." Rei said and went to catch up with Hiashi.

"I know that." Takashi said. He grabbed my wrist and ran after them.

We ran out onto bridge like thing, Rei was ahead of us. She stopped when she saw a man walking across one of the bridges connected to the one were currently on.

"Isn't that the headmaster, Wakisaka?" Rei asked.

"Watch out, he's-" Hiashi stopped when the now zombie headmaster noticed us and took a step toward us and opened his mouth wide. He quickly walked toward Rei who told him to stay away.

"Use it, Rei! Don't hold back, do it!" Hiashi shouted to her. The headmaster gabbed the spear and tried to push her down but she pushed back. She forced him away.

"Don't underestimate...the spear fighting club!" Rei shouted as she attacked him with the spear, she stabbed through his chest and held him in the air.

"Good job!" Takashi shouted, swing his arm forward. Unluckily for me it's the arm that held my wrist and I was pulled forward to the ground. I let out a quiet scream as I fell. He looked at me sheepishly as I stood back up.

The headmaster groaned and got onto his feet. He pushed Rei back, then slammed her into a wall, making her let go of the spear. He tried to get to her again but she grabbed the spear and pushed him back.

"No way! I stabbed his heart, why is he still moving?" Rei said in fear as the headmaster swung his arms, trying to grab her. Hiashi grabbed the headmaster from behind and pulled him away.

"Rei, pull it out now!" he shouted. Rei took her spear out like Hiashi told her to do.

"Hiashi, get away from behind him!" Takashi shouted at him.

"Don't worry, I can handle this..." Hiashi replied but he was having a problem holding the headmaster. Somehow the headmaster turned his head around like a owl and Hiashi tried to hold his head in place.

"Why is this bastard so strong?" he exclaimed as he struggled, then the headmaster bit Hiashi.

"You bastard! Let go of Hiashi!" Takashi shouted, letting go of me and running over to them with his bat. He hit the headmaster and Rei stabbed him. I could only stare with wide eyes.

The headmaster bit Hiashi harder, making more blood spray from the wound.

That when I ran over to help, Rei and I tried to separate them but be couldn't. Then Rei shouted at Takashi, something about 'Be a guy and do something!'. Takashi let out a battle cry and ran towards us. He smashed the headmaster's head/

The decapitated headmaster then fell to the ground. Rei asked Hiashi if he was okay, Hiashi said it was just a flesh wound. Then we heard glass shatter and someone scream, we looked down and saw a girl on the ground with a zombie on top of her. She screamed and begged for it not to bite her but it bit her neck anyway.

"There's no way we can fight so many of them." Takashi said.

"The rooftop." Hiashi said.

"The rooftop?" Rei repeated.

"We'll barricade it and wait until help arrives. There's a viewing platform there." he explaind so we ran there. We stopped by the railing and looked at the town from our perch. Black smoke rose to the sky and traffic was really bad.

"What is this? What the hell is going on?" Takashi asked.

"Everything was normal a little while ago!" Rei added.

Then a really strong wind almost knocked us over. The Black Hawks were flying above us.

"Americans?" Takashi asked.

"No, the Self-Defense force." Hiashi said.

"Where did they come from? There aren't any bases around here." Hiashi asked.

"HELP!" Rei shouted, waving her arms.

"It's pointless. They didn't fly all the way here for no reason. They've most likely been given a special mission They don't have time to help us. They won't even help her.." Hiashi pointed down to a girl who was held by two zombies "..Even outdoors where you can run around and escape, that's what's happening. Right now in the school building..." Hiashi trailed off.

**-Inside The School_ Tsuna's Pov End-**

"We'll be fine if we escape together, Kyohei." Hana said as she and Kyohei ran up a flight of stairs, hand in hand. A hand pair of hands grabbed Kyohei from behind and pulled him down, it was a zombie.

"HANA-CHAN, HELP ME!" Kyohei shouted as they zombie bit him.

"LET GO!" Hana shouted a kicked him away into a group of zombies that also bit him. Hana then ran away up the stairs.

**-At The Observatory_ Tsunahiko's Pov-**

We're at the observatory, Takashi and Hiashi made a barricade so the zombies couldn't get through. Hiashi told me to go to the top of the observatory, I did as I was told and watched the zombies try to get through.

I heard shouts and screams coming from the other. I crawled over to see what was going on, Hiashi was spitting out blood, he's becoming one of _them_. Then Hiashi fell to the ground dead, Rei was on him crying.

I covered my mouth and backed away carefully when I noticed Hiashi twitch. He stood up and Takashi pulled Rei away as Hiashi began walking towards them. Takashi gripped his bat tightly and ran Hiashi with a battle cry.

Rei accused Takashi of hating Hiashi because she was dating him. Takashi climb over the barricade but was stopped by Rei who begged for him not to go and forgive her. He left the barricade and embraced her.

I smiled but something in my chest hurt. I didn't think about it and crawled away to give them privacy.

**-Tsunahiko's Pov End_ Takashi's Pov- **

_On the day everything ended..._

_I killed my best friend.._

_and_ for the forst time, I embraced the girl I loved.

_**-Takashi's Pov End-**_

**Chapter 01-End **


	2. Escaping The DEAD, Become A SURVIVOR

**ALOHA PEOPLE~! HERE'S CHAPTER 2 FOR YA~**

**ENJOY~! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HOTD~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 02-Begin-<strong>_

**-Tsunahiko's Pov-**

I yawned as I kicked my feet back and forth from the top of the observatory, yes I still haven't moved since Takashi and Rei hugged. I'm pretty sure they let go of each other but I'm not taking **any **chances. I looked over at the barricade and saw zombies were starting to get through.

"Takashi-kun, Miyamoto-san, they're getting through!" I shouted to them and hopped down, only to land on my butt. I groaned and stood up rubbing my behind.

'_Okay, bad idea._' I though to myself.

"UGH, we need something that'll blast them away." Takashi said, looking in their direction.

"The fire hose!" Rei exclaimed, opening a door I didn't notices before.

Takashi grabbed the hose and aimed at _them_, Rei turned on the water and Takashi had trouble aiming the hose so he ended up moving it around randomly. He was getting wet, I was to because he accidently sprayed me.

Eventually he aimed it right and sprayed the zombies, the water hit them hard enough to make them all fall down the stairs.

"ALRIGHT TAKASHI-KUN!" I cheered happily at his success.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"It should be ok now. What's going on in there is beyond chaos. Are you sure about this?" Takashi said/asked. Rei replied by stepping next to him and giving him his bat, their fingers brushed and they stared at each other, Takashi moved his hand up above her's and gripped the handle.

"Let's go." Takashi said, looking away from her. Rei looked away from him and nodded slightly, I just watched them silently. We ran down the stairs and Takashi and Rei took the zombies out.

Ugh, I'm so useless.

Soon we were inside the school going down flights of stairs.

"Where do we run now?" Rei asked, Takashi stopped.

"To my house. Let's try to meet up with any other survivors. We'll try to get to my house, helping each other on the way. We're all basically from the same city, we should be able to make it there somehow." Takashi said, turning around with a smile.

"Y-yeah, you're right." Rei agreed.

I looked at the floor sadly. I'm not from here and Mama, Papa, and Giotto are back in Namimori. I-I hope they're alright.

**-Takashi's Pov-**

I lookedat Tsuna who seemed sad. Dammit, I forgot she's from Namimori. She told me she lives with her mom, dad , and brother. And she doesn't even know if they're alive at this very moment or if they'll even survive.

I walked up the stairs towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with wide eyes, well that's kinda cute she reminds me of a rabbit right now. I shook the thought off and smiled, gripping her shoulder hard, but not hard enough to her hurt her.

"It's alright Tsuna-chan, I'm sure they're alright." I tried cheer her up. It kinda worked, she smiled.

"Hai! I'm sure they are to, Takashi-kun." she said happily, she sounded like a little kid but it wasn't annoying. I nodded and we all went down the stairs.

We kept walking down flights of stairs until there was a high pitched scream. We froze and ran in the direction it came from.

**-Tsunahiko's Pov-**

I followed Takashi and Rei in the direction of the scream. I saw a girl and woman running towards us from the other side of the hall. We both stopped at our destination a the same time and looked in the hall.

The pink haired girl I saw this morning had some kind of saw thing and was holding it against a zombie, it's blood sprayed on her.

"I can't take this anymore! Mama!" she shouted. Unfortunately, her shouts attracted more zombies.

"Let me take care of the right." the blue haired girl said.

"I'll hold the left." Rei said.

Takashi, Rei and the blue haired girl took out all the zombies really quick, it was amazing. The pink haired girl was sitting on the floor shaking. The woman and Rei quickly ran over to her while Takashi closed a door.

"You already know the school doctor, Dr. Marikawa, right? I'm Busujima, Saeko from class 3-A." the blue haired girl, Saeko, said.

"I'm Kumuro Takashi, from class 2-B." Takashi said. I stopped listening and sat on my heels, silently looking at the floor. The pink haired girl got mad and started yelling at everyone until Saeko put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

She looked in the mirror and said something about having to ask Mama to take it to the cleaners. Takashi stood behind her and shook his head, the pink haired girl started crying into Saeko's chest.

We watched them in silence, listening to the girl's sobs.

**-After the Ending Theme Song-**

We all sat in the faculty room, slightly out of breath. I was next to Saeko who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't get your name." Saeko suddenly said.

"U-u-um, I-I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunahiko. P-please c-c-call me T-Tsuna. I-I'm from c-c-class 2-C at N-Namimori H-H-Highschool." I stuttered, bowing the best I could in my seat.

She smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-chan." she said_**.**_

"I-It's nice t-to meet y-y-you to." I replied, then Saeko turned her attention to Dr. Marikawa. I put my head down on the desk and blocked everything out. I looked up when the television was turned onto the news channel.

Saeko turned up the volume. The news reporter was outside with police officers, talking calmly. Then there was a gunshot, the woman flinched at the camera turned to show police officers aiming their guns at body bags that were on hospital beds, the bodies in the bags were slowly rising until they were shot again. Shouts for help were heard and the camera fell and the screen went fuzzy.

We all stared at the tv.

_When I was selected to come here I never thought any of this would happen,_

_I thought it would be like at Namimori,_

_I thought it would be normal._

_If life is like a fairy tale like Mama told me,_

_where everything was amazing and everyone had a happy ending, _

_THEN WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tsuna, I'd hate to deal with was she's dealing with right now.<strong>

**So~ what would YOU do if life was like HOTD?**

**Well you can answer that if you want~**

**I'm outside and it's hot so~**

**BYE BII~!**


	3. Democrary under the DEAD, True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not HOTD or KHR**

**Spoiler: I'm most likely will make this fic longer than the original anime. There will probably be a sex scene to but it may suck since I've only written one and it was a quicky.**

**I probably will bring the guardian in near the end, along with Varia, and Dino. Maybe some other's to.**

**Ok here's chapter 3~!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 03- Begin-<strong>

The television showed many different scenes and 2 different reporters. Apparently the zombie problem has spread all over the world. I leaned back in my chair as the others talked.

'_Why did this have to happen? Everything was okay. Mama, Papa, Giotto-nii-chan, Kyohei-kun, Hana-chan, please be okay, I'll try to come to you...if I can and if I'm alive_' I thought to myself, standing up and grabbing my crowbar and standing with the others, the way we stood together reminded me of a anime.

"Let's go!" Takashi exclaimed and slammed the door open. Kota, who's name I learned on the way here, shot a zombie with his nail gun thing and we quickly left the area.

"We need to survey, there's no need to fight unless it's necessary. If you can evade them, so by all means." Saeko said.

"They're only sensitive to sound. And since they're strong enough to break down a normal door, you'll get eaten if they catch you. Be careful." Takagi, who's name I also learned on the way said. I shivered, if I make any noise they'll definitely catch me.

'_HIIIIIIIIIIE! I won't make it, they'll catch me and I'll be one of them ! I don't wanna be one of them~!_' I thought. I felt someone looking at me, I turned and saw Takashi was the one looking at me. He smiled as if to encourage me, I smiled back a little.

'_Takashi-kun wouldn't let that happen, I trust him too much to doubt him._' I thought happily, but suddenly we all heard a ear shattering scream. We quickly ran to the scene, students were trying hold back zombies with a bat. Kota shot the one closet to them, Saeko jumped off the rail and knocked out another one, Takashi jumped off the stairs, Rei stabbed one and kicked it off the stairs. The last two standing were taken out by Kota.

"T-thanks!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Don't speak too loudly. Were any of you bitten?" Saeko said/asked.

"Eh...no, definitely not." the black haired girl said with her hands up in front of her as she shook her head.

"They seem to be fine, really." Rei said, smiling.

"We're getting out of here. You wanna come?" Takashi said/asked.

"H-hai." they agreed.

Soon we were all waiting on the last flight of stairs, there were so many zombies down there. While the others talked I decided to just sit back and listen. Then Takashi volunteered to go down there, I was shocked as he started to walk down.

"Takashi-kun, be careful and good luck." I whispered to him, he nodded and continued. Rei tried to stop him but Saeko stopped her.

**-Takashi's Pov-**

"Takashi-kun, be careful and good luck." Tsuna whispered to me, I nodded and kept walking. Rei tried to stop me only to be stopped by Saeko.

I stood in the middle of the zombies, they walked around me like they couldn't see me. One walked really close with his mouth open, revealing bloody teeth. I gritted my teeth and he just walked by.

'_Looks like they really can't see_. _If that's the case!_' I thought, picking up a blood stained shoe that was next to my feet. I threw it at a locker and all they zombies looked in the direction of the sound, they all walked to the locker as the others came down the stairs.

I opened the door, Saeko pushed the other one opened and the others ran out the door, everyone ran out. Unfortunately, one of the guys who was holding something made of metal, the metal hit the stair railing it was loud and made a echo.

"Run!" I shouted and everyone quickly ran but stopped when zombies got closer. Hirano was having a problem with which one to shoot.

"More of them are coming." he said quickly, I hit the one closet to him and swung the blood of my bat.

"Stop talking and run! Just run!" I exclaimed and we ran.

We took down a bunch of zombies along the way. I glanced back occasionally, especially at Tsuna, she pretty clumsy after all. One of the guys got caught, a girl ran to help although he was already bitten and surrounded by zombies as he lie on the ground. Takagi tried to stop her, the girl still ran to him, crying.

I hit a zombie that tried to get Dr. Marikawa.

"Suzu, the key!" I shouted. Dr. Marikawa slid the bus door open and quickly got in followed by Takagi, Hirano, Rei and then Tsuna.

"Kumuro-kun, everyone's inside!" Saeko told me.

"You go in first, Sempai!" I told her, she got in followed by me. I was about to close the door when someone shouted.

"Help us!" I stopped when I saw a bunch of students and a teacher running toward us, a Namimori student was with them..

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That must be Shido from class 3-A." Saeko answered. Tsuna was suddenly next to me.

"Ah! That's Hana-chan with them!" she said to herself. Dr. Marikawa said there were too many and she would be able to drive, I walked inside toward her.

"Can't you just run them over?" I asked.

"This vehicle would just roll over if we hit that many!" Takagi said. I was about to run out to help them only to be stopped by Rei.

"We shouldn't rescue someone like him!" she shouted.

"Rei! What's wrong with you?" I shouted back angrily.

"You don't have to save him. He should just die!" she replied, that put me in shock. Soon they were all in and Shido closed the door.

"Shizuka-sensei!" he exclaimed

"All right!" she replied. Everyone sat down as she hit the zombies and burst through the school gate. After a while Shido approached Saeko and asked if she was the leader, she told him no and said it was no good, that we'd need a leader to survive. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

Rei told me I'd regret saving him.

"Uh, um Miyamoto-san? Why would Takashi-kun regret saving Shido-sensei?" Tsuna asked from her seat in front of Rei's.

**-Rei's Pov-**

"Uh, um Miyamoto-san? Why would Takashi-kun regret saving Shido-sensei?" Tsuna asked from her seat in front of mine. I turned to her, she looked pretty scared.

"He's a terrible man Tsuna-san. He doesn't deserve to live." I told her.

"O-oh." she stuttered and turned back around.

"Tsuna-san, just call me Rei." I told her kindly. Tsuna reminds me of a bunny, she adorable, well minus her Double or Triple Ds.

She turned to me with wide eyes.

"U-un!" she replied with a nod, aw that's adorable.

"OH HANA-CHAN!" she suddenly exclaimed and ran to the other Namimori student. Everyone except Dr. Marikawa watched them silently.

"Y-you're ok, that's a relief." she said to the girl, Hana.

"Yeah, you are to." Hana replied.

"Eh? Where's Kyohei-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"He's one of _them _now." Hana answered nonchalantly.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked she sounded terrified.

"He was weak and captured. I simply gave him to them, he would've become one anyway, he was bitten." Hana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How...How could you? He was your best friend, you practically grew up together!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

**-Takashi's Pov-**

"How...How could you? He was your best friend, you practically grew up together!" Tsuna shouted angrily.I stared at Tsuna, she never seemed like she could get angry. Hana stood up glaring at her.

"So? My life is more important than some stupid, weak boy!" Hana replied.

"Kyohei-kun trusted you the most! And you just let him be bitten without a care in the world!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Like you have the right to try to correct me! You're a weakling to! The only reason I spoke you was because Kyohei-baka wouldn't leave me alone about you! If it wasn't for his nagging I would've never spoken to a dead last loser like you!" Hana sneered. I stood up, ready to defend Tsuna but I stopped when Tsuna punched the girl in the face. Hana fell to the floor holding her bloody and seemingly broken nose. We all looked at Hana then at Tsuna, who looked scary.

She was glaring and one eye was shadowed by her bangs, a dark aura was around her.

"Kyohei-kun was a good person. He was nice to everyone, he didn't deserve what happened to him. HE SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE! SOMEONE AS SELFISH AS YOU DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE!" Tsuna shouted, clenching her hands into fists so tight her nails broke her skin and blood started to leak from the small self inflicted wounds.

"You bitch." Hana growled quietly. Saeko stood up and went over to Tsuna, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tsuna looked at her, dark aura completely gone. They seemed to have some kind of mind linked conversation before they went over to where Saeko was sitting, Saeko let Tsuna sit by the window just incase Tsuna tried to pummel Hana.

I sat back down as Tsuna glared out the window and Hana sat down.

**-Tsuna's Pov-**

I sat next to Saeko and glared out the window. Why didn't Kyohei have to die? He was such a nice person, it almost didn't matter who you were!

"Tsuna-chan." I heard Saeko say quietly as she pulled me towards her. She put my head on her lap and stroked my hair.

"He's in a better place now. He won't be in danger where he is. Doesn't that matter to you?" she continued, I yawned and nodded slightly, gripping her knee. I was starting to get tired and eventually was claimed by darkness.

**-Timeskip-**

I woke up when I heard a loud crash, I sat up quickly and ran out of the bus with Saeko to them flaming bus that blocked a tunnel.

"Kumuro-kun, are you two alright?" she asked. Suddenly zombies left the bus by going through the glass and began walking toward us. Saeko stood in front of me, ready to fight them.

"Let's meet at the police station at the east section!" Takashi shouted to us.

"What time?" Saeko asked.

"7 p.m.! If we can't today, than same time tomorrow!" he replied, a bunch of debris fell, blocking him from our view. _They _approached us only to suddenly fall to the ground, bodies still in flames.

We quickly ran back into the bus, Saeko closed the door behind us.

"Dr. Marikawa, we can't go any further here." Saeko said.

"Alright, I'll go back and take another road." Dr. Marikawa replied and did a quick U-turn and drove down the road quickly. Saeko put a hand on my shoulder to balance me when I almost fell over. Seconds after we left the scene the bus exploded, I hope Takashi and Rei are alright.

_Kyohei,_

_I'm sorry I could help you,_

_I'm sorry Hana did that to you._

_I'll always love you,_

_even if you're one of __**them**__,_

_even if you can never return to this world._

_I'll miss you,_

_I'll never forget you,_

_I..I...,_

_I'M SO SORRY KYOHEI!_

_-Insert sobbing here please-_

_-_**Chapter 02- End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah Hana did it,<strong>

**Tsuna hurt her,**

**Kyohei's dead.**

**Wow, I never planned on making him one of _them_ but I didn't know where he'd fit in exactly so~**

**now he's one of _them_.**

**Well, I'll probably start chapter 4 later tonight or tomorrow so~**

**Bye Bii~!**


	4. In Traffic with the DEAD, Pedophile

**Okay yeah, this chapter's short due to there being a short scene with everyone that's on the bus.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 04-Begin-<strong>

"It's dangerous outside! Whatever happens, don't get out of your car! I repeat! Whatever happens, don't get out of your car!" a man shouted into a megaphone.

"We're probably doing about one kilometer an hour." Saeko said. Currently we're stuck in traffic. Everyone who has survived is in a car trying to get out of town.

"At this rate, will we even cross the bridge by morning?" Takagi asked, then Kota's stomach growled loudly.

"You're so noisy! Keep quiet!" Takagi shouted at him.

"There's nothing I can do about it...I'm hungry..." he trailed off. Suddenly we heard gun shots and looked out the window. Men were shooting a zombie, then they shot at another one.

The girls behind Kota and Takagi squealed in fright and put their heads down.

"It's all right." Shido said, very creepy in my opinion. They looked up at him and he hugged them.

"We're safe here. It's all right." he continued.

"Sensei.." they said in sync with a blush.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's all~ right." he said, his student clapped.

Kota, Saeko, Takagi and I looked at them man in disgust.

"Saeko-sempai, Kota-san, Takagi-san, should pedophiles be allowed to work at a school?" I asked quietly, they blinked and looked at me.

"Really, should they? Shido seems like one. I can imagine-ugh, no, no ,no. Nasty thought, bad mental image, make it go away." I said and fell onto the seat right behind Dr. Marikawa's.

**-Kota's Pov-**

We all stared at Tsunahiko as she rolled around on the seat muttering about bad mental images and being mentally scarred for life.

"Um, do you think Tsuna-chan will be okay?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe, but why did she suddenly ask about him being a pedophile?" Saeko asked.

"Oh, are you all right, Sawada-chan?" Shido asked, suddenly close and in front of said girl. She stared at him blankly.

"HIIIIIIIIIIE!" she screamed and flipped over the back of the seat and hugged Saeko while staring at Shido with wide, terrified eyes as she shook in fear. Saeko held her tight, staring at Shido who still smiled.

_Tsunahiko I agree. _

_Why did they allow this pedophile to work at the school?_

**-Chapter 04- End-**

* * *

><p><strong>I really did think of that while watching episode 4.<strong>

**WHY did they allow the creepy man to work at their school?**

**He's... very disturbing in my opinion,**

**well I did this chapter earlier than expected maybe I'll start chapter 5 later or tomorrow.**

**Bye Bii~!**


	5. Defy Your fear and attack the DEAD

**Disclaimer for Chapters 4 & 5: I don't own HOTD or KHR**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of shouting,it was Hirano. He spoke of how he held back because of his desire have a normal life. But now, since everything is no longer normal is why he is able to kill now.<p>

"I can even kill living people to. Maybe start with the ones that make fun of me!" he shouted, aiming is weapon and Shido.

"Make fun-you misunderstood. I always held you such high esteem." Shido was obviously lying, in fear of his life.

"If you wanna go now's the time to do it. I'll make sure he doesn't stop you." Hirano said, looking at us over his shoulder. Saeko smiled and flung the door open.

"You're such a man. I'm impressed." she said.

'_Hirano-kun's so awesome_.' I thought, running off of the bus with everyone.

We ran up the stairs to a bridge, but unfortunately for us it seemed like _they _were waiting for us. The surrounded us and Saeko and Hirano fended them off.

"Just to let you know, I'm running out of nails!" Hirano shouted. Saeko spun around one of _them _and struck it in the head, killing it...or...re-killing.

"Do you want to borrow this?" she asked.

"I really don't do hand-to-hand combat!"

"I can say the same. I'm actually quite fond of it!"

Fond of combat? She doesn't really seem like the type.

"Ah!

"No!" Shizuka held onto Takagi, causing them to fall to the ground as I stood in front of the fallen pair, holding my crowbar with shaky hands.

I don't want to die.

I don't want my new friends to die either.

I-I have to fight for them!

"Haaah!" I was half conscious of my actions as I charged forward with the crowbar above my head.

"Tsuna-chan/Tsuna!" I heard Saeko and Hirano shout my name as something warm and sticky splattered on my face and clothes. I heard a loud groan come from behind me, dashing forward I barely dodged being bitten. I swung the crowbar again, this time hitting stabbing one through the head and yanking it back out, ignoring the blood spilling around my feet.

"Bad ass now, Tsuna-chan?" I blinked when I heard Saeko's voice but was shocked when I suddenly heard a motor. Looking up I saw Takashi and Rei on a motorcycle.

"Holy shit." Saeko, Hirano and I said simultaneously, staring up at them in awe.

They landed on the bridge, skidding, and Rei jumped off and stabbed one of _them _in the neck. She spun on a foot and knocked down a duo heading toward her. She paused, taking a battle stance before lunging forward.

Takashi kept driving and tossed a gun to Hirano, shouting his name. Hirano caught it easily, perfectly, and a scary grin spread across his face. He quickly shot two bullets, hitting one of _them._

"Double tap baby." Hirano...can be scary.

Takashi drove in front of Takagi, Shizuka and I, knocking a trio away from us before heading toward Saeko shouting for her to take his hand. Saeko grabbed his hand and spun in a circle, releasing Saeko high into the air. She spun, holding her sword in front of her, and knocked a trio away from her.

It was all over now.

_They_ were all dead.

"Amazing." Shizuka said.

"It's all clear, for now." Saeko said.

"They sure were tough to beat."

"Tough for everybody but you maybe." Takagi replied to Shizuka as Rei ran forward and glomped Shizuka.

"Shizuka-san!"

"Oh Miyamoto what a coincident!"

"That's what a coincidence."

"You to Kumuro!"

I stood back, wiping my face with my sleeve as Takashi and Saeko spoke to each other.

When he told her he was glad she was alright, it felt like my heart clenched.

Why?

"Ah what're you doing?" Takashi called out to Hirano who checking out the gun Takashi gave him.

"Kumuro! What is this? How did you get it? Where are the extra bullets? This is a Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight the police use right?"

"H-Hirano-kun." I muttered, trying to ignore Takashi's stare.

Why do I feel a bit angry at him?

_**..:Later:..**_

Takagi explained to Takashi about how we left the bus and haven't been able to cross the river.

"I have a thought. Since it's been such a stressful day why don't we just call it quits for now?"

"C-call it a day, Marikawa-san?" I asked, turning toward the blonde.

"Why yes. My friend's flat is nearby, it's just a short walk from here." she said, her hands clasped together.

"Your boyfriend's place?" Takagi asked.

"Oh! No, no, no! It's nothing like that! It's my girlfriend's apartment! She's always busy working and traveling with her job. She gave me a key to look after the place while she's away." she quickly defended.

For some reason, the image of her wearing a short light pink maid outfit came to mind.

"Is it a high rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings?" Hirano asked with a hand on his chin.

"Well yeah. It's a duplex just along the river. There's a convenience store nearby to. Oh! And a car! You know the one that looks like a tank? And drinks gas? It's big! A really big one!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms as wide as she could.

"I don't really care about a car as much as a shower. I don't think I've ever felt dirtier in my life." Takagi said, rubbing her neck before flipping a pigtail.

"I can agree." Hirano said, before being kicked in the face by Takagi.

"And what do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"I'll go check on it with her."

"Oh, okay."

_**..:Later:..**_

_**..:Rika's Apartment:..**_

"A humvee! It's the military model to!" Hirano shouted.

"Told you, it looks like a tank. Right?"

"What kind of friend is she?"

"I bet they won't be able to jump over the fence. So we'll be able to have a good night's sleep. What do you think, Tsuna?" Rei said/asked.

"Ah, from what I-I've seen you're right." I said, surprised that she turned her attention to me so suddenly. Takashi sighed, lifting his head.

"Let's hurry up and-uh..." Takashi stopped talking when a man he spotted a few of _them _on top of the stairs.

"Kumuro, will this work?" Takagi asked, handing Takashi a crowbar like mine.

"Don't take chances and be sure to cover for each other." Saeko said.

"Let's go!" Takashi shouted, kicking the door open.

_Looking back,_

_it's seems like we all changed,_

_we weren't just running away anymore,_

_we were attacking first, to survive._

_We didn't question it,_

_it just became instinct,_

_and it became the only thing we knew._

_Didn't take that long._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so~ sorry for not updating! My Internet went down and all my stories were on my flash drive which got broken and I couldn't upload any chapters and couldn't watch any episodes to type and I hate trying to do it though reading a manga! It takes so much longer than the episode. <strong>

**It takes me really extra long with the manga. But maybe 30-60 minutes** **for the episode.**

**Bai bii! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	6. In the DEAD of the Night

Highschool of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko

Chapter 06: In the DEAD of the Night

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Highschool Of The Dead

**Begin!**

The other girls and I stood in the changing room, stripping out of our clothes so we could take a bath together. I sat on the stool between Saeko and Takagi, washing my hair and body as they spoke to one another.

I noticed Saeko turning the water tempertature down on the showerhead but didn't say anything. I squeaked when Takagi suddenly screamed/moaned.

"Your voice is better than I thought it would be. The boys must love your sexy voice." Saeko said, rubbing her arm. She suddenly moaned when Takagi poured cold water on her lower back. Takagi and I stared at in shock as she shivered, holding her legs to her chest. She glared and growled at Takagi who told her she started it.

"T-Takagi-chan, Saeko-san please don't argue." I stuttered, holding my hands out toward them a little as if I could keep them apart if they started fighting. Takagi and Saeko looked at me then each other, and then back at me with a strange, almost devious, expression.

My eyes widened when something very, **very **cold hit my lower back.

"AHAH, N-NO~!"

I covered my mouth, feeling my cheeks heat up as everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

Why did they have to do that~?

_**..:Later:..**_

After a while we were all done with our bath and changed into something to wear for the night. Shizuka, who was quite tipsy, gave me a very tight black tank top that reached my thighs and a unused pair of powder blue panties. Saeko even braided my hair for me so it wouldn't get so tangled when we woke up.

I had some alcohol to! It wasn't very good tasting but I guess it kind of helped get rid of the stress that built up from the moment this all began. Although, I do feel a bit out of it, sleepy to.

I wonder where Takashi is. I haven't seen him since we went to take a bath and we haven't spoken in a while.

"Takashi~kun~!"

_**..:Takashi's Pov:..**_

"Takashi~kun~!" I heard Tsuna slur from the next room. She hasn't spoken to me since we got separated. She seems upset with me, and I don't know what I did.

"Tsuna-chan?" I muttered, walking out of the room into the one she was in. I felt my cheeks get up at the sight of her laying on the bed, her cheeks flushed, wearing nothing but a tight top and panties.

"Takashi-kun~!" she exclaimed, pouncing me. I caught her, stumbling backwards into the partly closed door and slamming it shut. Her boobs rubbed against my chest as she sat on my lap, shifting around. I swear she's trying to give me a boner!

"Mmm~, I don't like it." she said, pouting as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't...like it?"

"Yeah! You're all so nice and cuddly with Saeko-san and Rei-san. I'm all left out." she said, her head on my shoulder. I glanced down at what I could see of her cute face. Her pink lips were set with a frown that didn't seem to suite her at all.

"What do I have to do?" she muttered, staring at me through her long eyelashes.

"What?"

"What do I have to do for you to forget them and focus on me?" she sat up straight and stared into my eyes. She was serious, even in her current state.

"Do I have to get hurt? Do I have to be someone else? Do I have to please you?" she asked, sounding sad.

"Tsuna." I muttered, staring back. I gasped and groaned as she began rubbing her hips against mine.

"What is it?" she bounced a bit making me groan.

She has to stop.

I want her to.

This isn't-

"Aah!"

I didn't realize I grabbed her hips and pulled her against my crotch hard. I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the pleasure.

We just started and it already feels so good.

"T-Takashi-""TAKASHI!" I heard Rei's voice.

I moved Tsuna off of me gently, trying to ignore my erection.

'Um, T-""It's fine. You should go, she's calling you." Tsuna interrupted me dully.

"T-Tsuna-chan."

"I'm used to it. Just go." she wouldn't even glance at me. I stared at her for a few moments as she stood up and stumbled back over to the bed. I frowned and stood up to follow the short girl. She looked pretty surprised when she turned around saw me standing here. Why?

"Takashi-kun. What are yo-mmf-" I cut her off with a gentle kiss that lasted for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back." I said before leaving the room to go see what Rei wanted.

_**..:Later:..**_

As I sat on the staircase with Rei, half listening to what she was saying, my thoughts wandered back to Tsuna.

"_It's fine. You should go, she's calling you." _

"_I'm used to it. Just go."_

She's right, it's like she's known me since day one. Even though we met not even a week ago.

_**..:Flashback:..**_

"_Tsuna-chan, we should have lunch together." I said to the brunette beside me, smiling at her blushing face._

"_U-un!" she nodded, returning my smile with her own sweet version._

"_Let's go to the staircase. Nobody's ever there." I said as we grabbed our lunch and left the room. _

"_So how do you like it here so far, Tsuna-chan?" I asked._

"_I like it a lot, everyone is really nice. I wish I was a student here." she replied. _

_I wish she was to._

_She's really nice compared to a lot of people I know._

_She's sweet._

_Cute._

_A bit clumsy._

"_They have this thing every year, maybe I ca-""TAKASHI!" I heard the voice of the girl I love and instantly turned to her direction. Rei was frowning, her hands on her hips._

"_You said you were going to eat lunch with me and Hiashi. Let's go, we're eating on the roof." she grabbed my arm and began pulling me to the roof. I looked at Tsuna with a apologetic look, mentally promising to make it up to her._

_**..:Flashback End:..**_

_I never did make it up to her._

_Every time I was going to do something with her, _

_Rei showed up and requested me to do something._

_Like the love-sick fool I was I listened and always blew Tsuna off._

_Tsuna was the one person who really understood me,_

_and I let her down._

_I'm sorry, Tsunahiko._

**What do ya think?**

**I did this at 10:10 at night, kinda sleepy from earlier.**

**I might remake or edit this story later on, or make another version soon.**

**I'm not sure yet.**

**I have a lot of school stuff to deal with.**

AND the poll winner is FEM! DinoxTakashi! So I'll try to start working on that soon.

I think not working on fanfics for like, a year have made me lazy...ish.

**Bai bii, my loving readers! **


	7. DEAD Night and the DEAD Ruck

High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko

Chapter 07: DEAD Night & the DEAD Ruck

Takashi's Pov

_They_'re hunger never ended.

_They _never ended.

"Takashi-kun, Hirano-kun?" I turned around at the sound of Tsuna's voice. She stood there gripping the doorway looking nervous.

She must've heard the gunshots.

She came over to me and held my shirt, frowning a little as she looked around at the lower level. I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm as Saeko came out and took the binoculars from Hirano. She stared at the distance where a scream was coming from, _they _must've claimed another victim.

"It's getting much worse." she said, lowering them.

"Dammit. That's it, I can't stand it." I said, turning to go back inside.

"Takashi-kun!"

"Yeah what?" I calmed down immediately when I saw Tsuna flinch and take a small step back, Saeko putting a hand on her lower back.

"W-what will you do after you shoot?" she asked nervously.

"I'll-" "Have you forgotten they react to, Kumuro?" Saeko interrupted, walking inside with Tsuna.

"And...the living will gather here once they notice the light and our figures." she said, turning the lights off.

"Naturally we lack the ability to help those who still live." I stared at the floor, knowing she spoke the truth. I looked up when she held the binoculars out to me.

"Look for yourself, you must become accustomed to this. Furthermore, this world has become a place where you can't survive on chivalry alone." she said, walking to the stairs.

"I thought out of any of us, you'd look at thing's differently." I said. Saeko stopped and looked at me over her shoulder. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not trying to me cool. I'm sorry Kumuro-kun but this is just the way things are now..." she smiled." I'm not saying that I like it." she looked forward and went downstairs.

I remained silent, staring at her exit before looking at Tsuna who stood next to the light switch. She stared at the floor, one hand balled up into a fist in front of her chest, the other tugging down the front of her top. "Tsuna-chan..." Tsuna looked at me before quickly averting her gaze to the floor again. "Um, y-yeah?" she replied.

Is she still kind of shaken up by me raising my voice at her? Is she scared about what she saw a few minutes ago?

I silently walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pressing my lips against her's when she raised her head again. I pulled away after a few seconds, trying to ignore the cute flustered look she gave me but I couldn't stop a small smile tugging at my lips. I tugged her out to the balcony again and we knelt next to Hirano who was holding his nose.

"Try not to make too much noise would ya?" Hirano said as I looked around through the binoculars. _They _were attacking people, one man who was banging on a door, another pinned against a vending machine.

"T-Takeshi-kun?"

"It's all gone to hell."

Soon I spotted a man running, holding a little girl's hand. He opened the gate to a house and pulled her in with him, closing the gate behind them. He yelled and banged on the door for a while, before holding a monkey wrench above his head. The door opened, but soon after he was stabbed and stared at whomever did for a few minutes.

He stumbled back as the door slowly closed, staring ahead as he fell back into the gate door, causing it to open. The girl ran over to him and fell to her knees upon reaching his side. They spoke for a few moments before the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying loudly, attracting the attention of _them_.

**-Tsunahiko's Pov-**

My eyes widened when I heard the sound of a little girl crying. But fear sunk into me when I saw _them _going in her direction.

I flinched when I heard a gun go off and one of _them _was shot by Hirano. "That's what you ugly deadbeats get for trying to go after a little girl like that. You want something to eat how 'bout you munch on some of these?" the brunette said. "Ready. Aim. Dinner time!" he quickly shot two in the head, before quickly shooting all the others in the yard and going toward said location.

"H-Hirano-kun." I muttered, staring at him with a small (hollow) smile. "Hirano." my smile disappeared as I looked up at Takeshi who spoke.

"What?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to shoot." he said with a smile.

"But it's a little girl we're talking!" Hirano exclaimed with a funny expression, making me giggle. "You go get her and I'll cover you from up here."

"I-I'm going to." I said, standing up quickly. "No Tsuna-chan, I-" "I hope you're not expecting me to listen. I'm going with you, wether you want me to or not." I interrupted. Takeshi and Hirano looked surprised.

"Fine, let's go." he sighed, walking back inside. I smiled and followed him downstairs. We ran into Rei at the bottom. "We'll be back soon. There's a little girl that needs us." he said.

"The I'm coming with you, to help."

"No, stay in the foyer and be on look out. I'll go there on the bike, I'll be fine. Besides, Tsuna's coming with me."

"But I- but she-" "Let him go." it was Saeko.

"It's a man's decision after all." she said.

"Right, we'll be back soon, wish us luck." Takeshi said, walking to the door with me right behind me.

"Don't worry about the other girls, I'll hold down the fort." Saeko said, looking at us over her shoulder. I nodded, turning the lights off.

"Takeshi, at least take this." Rei said after approaching us, holding a gun out to Takeshi who nodded. "And take care of Tsuna-chan." she said, placing a hand on my head, making me smile.

Soon we were outside, getting on the bike. "Try not to rely in the gun too much." Saeko said.

"The bike will make noise anyway though." I said, wrapping my arms around Takeshi's waist.

"But on the bike you'll be moving, you have a fair shot." Rei replied as she and Saeko stood by the door. Rei grabbed a handle as Takeshi turned on the headlight. "Ready?"

Takeshi just gripping the handles and leaned forward. Saeko, Rei and I smiled and nodded at each others as Takeshi turned the handles a few time. He hit the gas and began speeding at the door, which Saeko and Rei opened at a certain point.

We went up into the air upon exiting where I could've sworn everything went in slow motion. I could help but smiled as I looked down at _them_. I feel a bit grateful for them, don't get me wrong, I'm upset about the situation of them taking over and attacking people. But, if they hadn't come along I would be back in Namimori, I would be Dame-Tsuna again, I wouldn't know Takeshi.

As the wheels touched the ground everything sped up. Takeshi swerved around a few but kicked whatever got too close or I swung my crowbar at _them_. We couldn't see far ahead of us, but we heard the sound of a gun repeatedly going off as _they _dropped like flies as droplets of blood flew past us .

"Takeshi-kun, I think that's it." I said, pointing to a house on our left. Takeshi nodded and begin to skid to a halt, but that's when the lights fell on _them_, I couldn't contain the small squeal of fear that passed my lips as Takeshi turned the bike to the side before he kick the woman in the front. He sped into the yard on the back wheel but hit something and we fell off, Takeshi landing on top of me.

I released a gasp of pain at the added weight before he rolled off of me. "Sorry about that. Nothing ever goes as planned like the movies." he said, pulling me to my knees. We both held our crowbars, ready to attack one of_ them_ that was approaching the girl and barking dog in front of her but we saw others coming in through the gate. Takeshi ran toward them but a few were shot in the head. "Nice shot man!" he called out before running to attack the group.

"Go away! Go away! Mommy! Daddy! I just wanna go home, please come get me! Mommy! Daddy! Nooo!" Takeshi attacked the one closest to the girl while I attacked the other. I could've sworn the dog smiled when he barked at us.

"Don't worry about a thing kid..." he trailed, looking at her over his shoulder. "You'll be just fine." I finished for him. Soon we were running around the yard, swinging our weapon at _them_.

I turned around and noticed one coming up behind Takeshi, but before I could call out to him the girl did. "Behind you!" he turned around quickly and began backing up, he shoved the gun in _it's _mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing it's brains out.

"Thanks a lot kid, you just saved my ass." he said.

"Hey Miss, Mister." the girl whispered, holding the dog in her arms as she looked at the dead man on the ground. It looked like he was shot, not bitten. "That man, that's my daddy." she said sadly. Takeshi looked at each other a nodded. He went to grab a shirt while I picked a couple of flowers, he placed the shirt over her father's body and I held the flowers out to her.

"He died trying to protect you. You're father was a brave man." I said when I saw her confused look. Tears gathered in her eye and began rolling down her cheeks, she nodded and gently took the flowers from my hand. She gently placed the flower on his chest and began crying again, this time clinging to Takeshi.

I watched her sadly, remembering earlier she cried for both her mother and father. Does this mean her mother was also turned into one of them?

"Listen Sweety, you need to try to be quiet or you'll only bring more of them." Takeshi said, holding a finger in front of his lips. "Can we get away from them?" the girl asked, looking at the groups trying to get through the gate.

"We're gonna try Honey." I said, moving in her line of sight so she wouldn't have to see them. "But can't we just go above all of them?" she asked, making Takeshi sigh. "Wouldn't I love to be above them." he said to himself but made a small noise as he looked up at the wall.

"Tsuna, I have an idea." he said. I whimpered quietly, already not liking the idea before he even said it. "I already don't like it Takeshi-kun." I muttered but stood up anyway. The girl looked confused as Takeshi stood up as well and held walked over to the wall, waving me over with the puppy in the other arm.

"Sit up here and take him, we'll walk back on this wall." he said, making me begin shaking in fear. '_W-what if I fall and we get bitten? I don't wanna-_' I looked at Takeshi when he put a hand on my shoulder, a serious expression on his face.

"You won't fall Tsuna. You're going to be just, we'll make it through this." he said. I stared at him for a moment and nodded. "U-un!"

I carefully climbed up on the wall and held the puppy close to my chest once he handed him to me. He put the girl on his back and carefully climbed up with me, I managed to contained a scream on fear when I felt a hand touch the spot just above my butt and stood up carefully.

"Alright, start walking Tsuna, but be careful." he said. I gulped, nodding, and slowly took one step after another, trying not to look down while doing so. I saw a small space between the wall we were on and the next. "W-we're go-aha, n-no st-stop." I stuttered when the dog began looking my chin, neck and chest. I wobbled a little toward _them_. Oh no-

"Quit it." I heard Takeshi whispered as a hand patted the dog's head gently. "T-thank you." I whispered, placing a bare foot on the higher ledge and stepping up. "Mhm, Hey, aren't you scared?" I heard Takeshi ask the girl.

"Mhm, what about you two?" the girl asked.

"N-no way...a little." I almost giggled at Takeshi's response as the girl laughed a little. "What about you Miss?" she asked me. "K-kind of." I said, my voice shaking. If I told her I was completely I'm sure it wouldn't help much.

"I've gotta pee."

Takeshi and I froze at the little girl's words. "Wait what did you say?" he asked.

"I've gotta pee." the little girl repeated herself.

"Oh no. Can't you hold it?"

"Um, no."

"How about you think of something else? Like playing, or your favorite t.v. show, or what about-" "No, I can't! I can't hold it anymore!"

"Ok then, just...go ahead and pee right there." I turned my head slowly at Takeshi's words. Did he really just tell her to pee on him?

"Are you sure? You won't get mad?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The rose haired child closed her eyes and began...you know...

I watched Takeshi's strange facial expressions for a moment, I think I just saw a tear shine in the corner of his eye. Suddenly he began staggering around, nearly falling over the edge.

"T-Takeshi-kun!" I turned to help him but forgot my situation and began falling to the side, but I felt a hand roughly grab my collar just before I fell. I opened my eyes slowly and stared into Takeshi's gold ones. He was leaning toward the other side while he held the girl and I, he began pulling me forward and stood up right.

My legs were shaking really bad as I forced myself not to lean against him. "T-T-Takeshi-kun..." "We're gonna be fine Tsuna, calmed down." he didn't sound too sure himself. We looked around at the sound of a engine and wheels and smiled, the others came. Shizuka skidded to a stop and Saeko leapt from the roof and began attacking _them_. "Takeshi! Tsuna-chan! Hurry up!" Rei called out. "Easier said than done." Takeshi replied as we watched Hirano shoot and Saeko swing her sword.

"This is the last ride to get to the other side of the river. Are getting on?" Saeko asked after jumping back onto the roof. "Are they friends of your's?" the girl asked.

"Yeah..." I started. "Really good friends." Takeshi finished as we ran and jumped to join the others. One we were sitting on the roof, Hirano greeted the girl but and soon after we fell when Shizuka took off down the street. I squealed in embarrassment, when Takeshi's face went between my breasts and the girl fell inside with Hirano.

Hours later we were still going down a rode. I looked up at Takeshi when he wrapped a arm around my shoulders as he stared at the rising sun with a small smile, as my heart rate sped up

_Friends,_

_who know I, off all people, could find such amazing people_,

_who knew a deadly outbreak could be the cause,_

_who knew I'd find someone like Takeshi Kumuro?_

_I thank the cause for bringing us together,_

_but hate it for tearing people apart._

_Kyohei, my first love is gone,_

_my Takeshi my second and current love is right here,_

_still living._

OI! What do ya think? I know it took me a while, I've been lazy and I have Summer School for some major test studying. Might make a celebration chapter if I pass!

BYE!


	8. The DEAD Way Home

High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko

Chapter 08: The DEAD Way Home

Tsunahiko's Pov

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, Tsuna it's time to wake up." I groaned and wrapped my arms around the source of heat I was laying on, laying my cheek on it. It's so~ warm unlike the rest of the humvee. Wait, since when can blankets or pillow move? Or make that weird noise? And didn't I fall asleep on Takashi?<p>

I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Once my vision was back to normal it was swarmed by a sea of red. Isn't Takashi's shirt red?

"Ah..." I slowly looked down and saw blue and a slight bulge. Isn't that Takashi's...

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!" I screamed, quickly sitting up and backing away until I felt my back hit something. Takashi, Rei and Saeko were staring at me. "Ohayo, Tsuna-chan." Saeko said, smiling.

"O-o-ohayo." I replied, looking away from the group in front me as I felt my cheeks heat up. I stood up when Hirano told me we could get out and he and Saya helped me out. Rei, Saeko and Takashi were out right after us.

I stood next t Takashi but refused to look at him. What happened was so embarrassing! But he seems to have already forgotten about it, hopefully he and the others have.

"Here, I'll pass Alice down to you Takashi." Hirano said, holding the rose haired girl out to Takashi. Alice squealed and held her skirt and blouse down, Takashi didn't seem to catch on though. "D-don't look. My..my underwater." she said. Rei took Alice from Hirano and yanked me to her, she held us to her closely.

"Don't be so insensitive. We're going to get changed to so don't look." she said as she began taking us to the other side of the humvee where the other girls were. "Tsuna-chan, can you please get a pair of panties for Alice?" she asked and she released me and set Alice on her feet.

"U-un!" I nodded and grabbed a small bag which I searched through until I found some the girl's size and handed them to Rei. "H-here you go."

"Thanks." she took off the girl soiled underwear and slipped on the ones I gave her. "There we go, good as new."

"Ah, Shizuka-sensei, what should we do now? All of our clothes were at you friend's place." I asked, walking toward the blonde woman who smiled and grabbed a backpack from the humvee and opened it, clothes immediately spilled out, making us all gasp and squeal.

"I brought my girlfriend's clothes, so pick the ones you like." she said, giving us a thumbs-up.

"Hey~, can I wear this jacket?"

"This would be so cute on you, Tsuna-chan~."

We spent a little while picking out what we wanted to wear, suggesting things for each other. Soon I wore a tight, white blouse, with long sleeves that covered part of my hands, a short skirt that was black and pleated on one side and had sakura pink ruffle on the other side with a red belt and gold buckle, and knee high black boots with heels.

"Here, I'll undo the braid for you, Tsuna-chan." Saeko said, walking up behind me and grabbing the bow at the end of the braid. She ran her fingers the through the braid until it was completely loose a flowed down my back freely. "There you go. You look very pretty, Tsuna-chan." Saeko said, standing next to me with a smile.

"T-thank you." I stuttered, my cheeks getting hot like they were before.

"Takashi!" Rei called out, both boys looked around the humvee and began ogling. "What? Got a problem?" Rei asked.

"N-no. You look goof with it." I guess he's talking about the gun. "But can you shoot it?" Yeah, it's the gun.

"I'll ask Hirano to teach me. If worst comes to worst I'll just shoot 'em with it." Rei said.

"Oh I'd be happy to teach you." Hirano said, raising his hand. "Perhaps you have noticed the standard issue bayonet?" he asked, pointing at the gun.

We gonna bring up the humvee, and you two, cover us." Saya said, turning to the boys with her hands on her hips. "Yes, ma'am!" Hirano saluted. I stood in the humvee and watched the two go up the hill. They paused halfway and looked at each other, nodded then ran up and stood back to back, guns aimed at anything in front of them. Takashi waved and told us it was safe, which Rei told Shizuka.

"Alright, here we go!" the blonde exclaimed, hitting the gas and going up the hill. I couldn't contain the scream the escaped me as I fell back inside and rolled to the back. I sighed in relief when I felt the vehicle stop and crawled out shakily. "T-Takashi-kun~." I whined, on my hands and knees as I looked down at the other brunette.

"Ah, you ok Tsuna? Here I'll help you down." Takashi said, coming to the side I was on. I sat down and let my legs hang while he stood with his arms open to me. "Y-you'll catch me, right?" I asked, watching him carefully. "Of course I will, just slide off." Takashi replied, smiling. I watched him a few more moments before closing my eyes and pushing my body forward.

I wrapped my arms around Takashi when I felt his arms around my waist. Slowly opening my eyes I barely held back the sequel when I saw his face between my breasts, again.

"L-l-let me down~!"

"Sorry!" Takashi set me on my feet and we turned away from each other.

**..:Moments Later:..**

Takashi and Rei were sitting on the rood and I was inside with the others. Hirano was teaching me about the gun in my hands, Ithaca M37. "Ok, this sounds easy." I muttered, looking at the gun.

"Wow~, Tsuna-nee, look at all the motorcycles." Alice said, her gaze focused on what was on the other side of the glass.

"They sell imported buggies and stuff like that. Military equipment to, right, Hirano-kun?" I said, turning to the gun lover. "That's right, Tsuna-chan." Hirano replied, smiling.

"Really?" Alice asked, looking a little excited. I nodded and scooted closer to her to look out the window.

"Look, aren't all the sakura trees beautiful?" I asked, pointing at the rows of trees we passed, smiling when Alice giggled and nodded.

"It's them!" my eyes widened when I heard Hirano shout.

"Distance: 300 meters!"

'What? We haven't seen any of them since this morning! Why now? It was finally getting peaceful!" I thought, leaning over Saya's seat to look out the windshield.

"To the right!" she ordered. Shizuka turned the corner, but _they _were there to.

"Here to! What now Takagi-san?" I tried not to sound like I was panicking but could help it.

"To the left, make the left now!" she shouted, pointing to the left. Shizuka turned left and hit all of _them _in our path. "Stop the car! Stop the car!" I flinched when I heard Rei shout. Why do we need to stop? I don't see any more after-oh no!

"Ugh, there's a wire! Turn the car to the side! The side!" Saeko exclaimed, leaning against me. Shizuka turned the wheel immediately but the car wheels wouldn't stop. "Why won't it stop?"

"The tires are locked! Take of the brake and press the gas a little!" Hirano exclaimed, holding Alice close to him. "The what?" Shizuka was obviously confused as she looked at the her feet and the steering wheel. We ended up heading toward the wall until the blonde nurse slammed on the brakes, causing the back of the vehicle to come up, and Rei to fly off.

"Rei-chan!" I shouted, seeing the girl hit the hood then fall onto the ground. "Do something Takashi!" Takashi jumped off the roof and landed in front of Rei. He aimed and their heads and fired, but he only took out one and stumbled back a few steps.

"You don't know what you're doing! Because of the recoil the muzzle moves off target and the pattern shoots high! Shoulder the gun and lean into it! Aim around the chest!" Hirano exclaimed, popping the upper half of his body out after I climbed and kneeled on the roof to aim at _them_.

We all began firing at them, I missed a few times but managed to get most I aimed at. "Cool! Fuckin' A!" I heard Takashi shout, causing me to look at him. He reached into his pocket for bullets but most of them fell out and went in different directions.

"Komuro! Go get her and we'll cover you! But you better move like you've got a fucking purpose!" Saeko shouted, getting out. When she said 'we' I know she meant her and I so I slid off of the roof and landed next to her.

"You can't! There at to many to fight with a fucking wooden sword and a loud gun! Takashi shouted. "Just get the girl/Rei-chan." we said before attacking _them_.

I switched between firing at swinging the gun, effectively knocking the down or killing them. But the wave never seemed to end, it even looked like there were more of them. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the door open and Saya say she was a genius, but I ran to her and hit the guy in front of her, his blood and another substance landed on her. "Ah, sorry, Takagi-san." I whispered when I saw the angry look on her face.

"Look at me! Take this you fashion backward douche bags! If you weren't already dead I'd kill you! You stupid, walking dead dummies!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, shooting them. As many as we all took down, we were getting tired and losing hope as they continued to grow in amounts.

I could feel the tears beginning to slip from my eyes as I sat to the ground, back against the humvee. '_I'm gonna die. They're gonna eat me alive. I don't wanna die!_' I thought, shaking. I looked up when I heard Zeke barking. I watched him run to one of them and bite his leg.

'_Zeke, even he isn't giving up._' I thought, feeling a sudden warmth spread though my body.

"_**Remember, Tsunahiko-chan, no matter how down you feel or how much you want to give up, you will always have the strength and courage to go on." Giotto said, smiling down at me, bruises and small cuts marring his tan face.**_

"_**But Nii-chan, how will I know I can go on? I'm just Dame-Tsuna." I said, my gaze shifting to the ground.**_

"_**Because," Giotto lifted my head with his pointer finger. "You will always feel the flames heating in your body, it will give you reason to go on. You will feel free, just like the sky."**_

"If he won't give up, neither will I." I muttered standing up and stepping forward. "Tsuna-chan?" I heard Saeko whisper. "I'll be fine." I said, smiling at the blunette, then Takashi. "Are you coming, Takashi-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zeke can't do this alone. Are ya ready?"

"Yeah."

We both took a deep a deep breath and released a battle cry as we charged at them, Takashi right in front of me. We knocked down everyone we could and drew their attention away from the others.

"Don't stop!" Takashi shouted, dragging his gun against the stone wall, the loud noise making them turn to him. "Over here!" I shouted, hit a pole with my gun.

"Takashi-kun! This way!" I exclaimed when I saw stairs. Takashi grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs with him quickly and we jumped over a gap between walls, unfortunately it seemed they were all interested in the others instead.

"Dammit!" Takashi slammed his gun against the bar. "This way motherfuckers!"

"T-Takashi-kun...w-we can't..." I trailed off as I heard Alice crying. Sure Saeko could fight but even from here I could to her getting sluggish, Saya and Rei were huddled together, Shizuka was in the humvee, and Hirano was holding Alice.

But soon people in firefighter gear arrived and began blasting _them_. I watched the one setting up a latter, allowing Alice and Hirano to get off of the roof and one held the wire down for Rei, Saeko and Saya to get to the other side.

"Takashi-kun, who are they?" I asked, tugging on the taller boy's sleeve.

"I don't know, doesn't look like they're from the fire department." he replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Hopefully they're keep them safe."

"That's Takagi's mom? Fuck yeah we're saved!" Takashi exclaimed happily.

"But Takashi-kun, I don't think we'll be able to get to them easily. A lot of them are still down there." I said, looking up at him.

"We'll find another way around to them. I know this area pretty well. Come on." he said, tugging me away.

"I'll be waiting! I'll be waiting...at my house on the hill!"

_Now, I know this sounds strange,_

_But even in all that hell,_

_I felt amazing,_

_I felt like Nii-chan told me I could,_

_I was...empowered,_

_Seemingly invincible,_

_I almost didn't want it to end._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I Do Not Own HOTD or KHR<p>

So watcha think?


	9. The FLAMES and DEAD

**High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

**Chapter 09: The FLAMES and DEAD**

**Takashi's Pov**

"Damn, they're here to." I muttered, looking around the corner.

"Takashi-kun, I don't think we'll be able to make it to the second block." Tsuna said, looking around. "Then let's go back the way we came. We didn't see them on the way here." I said and we began running back the way we came. I made sure Tsuna wasn't too far behind me and none of them were coming up behind her. "We don't have to walk across another fence, right?" she asked, making me laugh.

"No way, never again." I replied. "Man, I wish I had a bike." I sighed, looking up at Takagi's house. I remembered the place we passed earlier with the motorcycles.

"They sell imported buggies and stuff like that. Military equipment to, right, Hirano-kun?"

"Hey, check it out." I said, turning and looking at the shop. "We passed there earlier. They-" "Sell imported buggies and stuff like that. Military equipment to." I interrupted, smiling when she blushed. "Yeah, I listened." I said as I grabbed her hand.

**..:Moments Later:..**

"I'll find a ride, you pack whatever we need." I said, walking over to a motorcycle.

"Alright, but that's kinda dangerous isn't it? We're not on a date are we?" Tsuna asked, hands clasped behind her back as she looked behind me. I looked behind me and saw a poster of a man and woman, and began chuckling. Tsuna giggled and walked over to a room, turning the lights on upon entering. "Hey, Takashi-kun, how about this?" she asked, looking back at me. I stood behind her and looked at the vehicle.

"Oh hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about." I said, looking around. We went back into the main part of the shop and grabbed what we need, we put them all in a bag and put it in the back of the vehicle.

"Did I ever tell you how cool I think you are?" Tsuna asked, leaning over the back.

**..:Later:..**

I drove down the road with Tsuna sitting next me, her wavy brown hair trailing behind her from the speed we were going. The setting sun on her body, her smile for me, her brown eyes with flecks of orange, beautiful.

"...shi-kun...Takashi...Takashi-kun?" I blinked at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Ah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had a plan?" she asked, leaning toward me.

"I do, but..." I trailed off, smirking.

"But what?"

"Things might get a little too interesting."

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it." Tsuna replied, winking.

'_Too cute!_'

I felt Tsuna hug my arm tightly as I went down the slope to the lake, I slid to the side and watched them fall in a attempt to go down the stairs.

"They can use the stairs but can't go down the slope?"

"Sucks for them. But they recover quickly." Tsuna said, looking at them.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. This thing is amphibious." I said, pressing the gas peddle. "Ambhibous? What are y-no! Wait!" I already went over the edge and we landed in the water, making a big splash.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Tsu-" I stopped at the sight in front of me, feeling blood rush to the lower part of my body.

Tsuna was in the backseat, her legs up to her large chest and revealing the frilly black panties barely covering her. She was soaked, the water made her top look even tighter and see through, allowing me to see the bra that seemed to barely contain her breasts. She looked...sexy.

"T-Takashi-kun, please don't s-stare like that." she whispered, covering her chest which only on made them pop up and turn me on even more. "S-sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly turning back around.

"Are you tired already, Takashi-kun?" Tsuna whispered in my ear a few moments later.

"Huh?! N-no way!" I exclaimed just before her small hand covered my mouth. "Inside voice please." she whispered, smiling cutely. I nodded stiffly as we sailed toward the sandbar. We both jumped out upon reaching it and looked around.

"It was a good idea to use the sandbar, Takashi-kun." Tsuna said, leaning again the car.

"You know, when I was a kid I was told over and over again never to play here because the water was too deep and the current was too strong." I said, looking at the shore.

"Oh? It's good to have a break though. I don't know how much longer I can take fighting them todaty." Tsuna sighed.

"Yeah, well, we should take turns watching out for 'em. I'll take the first watch, you take b-" I was interrupted by a sneeze that came from the cute brunette behind me, causing me to turn to look at the shivering girl.

"E-excuse me. It's just really c-cold." Tsuna said, a blush on her cheeks that spread across the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry Tsuna." I said, walking over to her. I put the gun down and searched through the bag until I found a shirt. "Here, wear this until your clothes dry off." I said, returning the smile she gave me with one of my own. "Thank you, Takashi-kun."

I stood by the edge of the sandbar while I waited for her to finish changing. It was difficult not to turn around and stare at her when her shirt was off, but she doesn't need to know about the perverted side of me. Right now's probably not the right time at least.

"I'm done." Tsuna called out. I turned around and felt my cheeks heat up. Tsuna was wringing out her hair, the top showed plenty of cleavage, I could see her nipples poking the top. "A-Ah..." I trailed off.

"Takashi-kun? How do you think it looks?" Tsuna said, getting up from the vehicle and doing a twirl. "I-it looks good on you." I said, watching her smile at the compliment.

"Hey, Tsuna, have you ever...you know...had a boyfriend?" I asked, glancing away from said girl with a hand over my mouth. Tsuna stared at me for a moment silently.

"I did once. I thought I fell in love with him, but it turns out it was nothing but lust for him." she spoke quickly, looking at her folded hands in front of her. "I don't know if he's still even alive."

..:After the Sun Set:..

I drovw down the street, Tsuna sitting next to me with a loose grip on my arm. She was looking around as they began following us and showing up more.

"Haha, guess we're pretty popular huh?" she giggled. "Let's see after I turn the corner." I said just before turning right, toward the park.

"The park?"

"Yeah. Don't ya love it there?" I smirked, going up the stairs. I heard Tsuna squeal as we landed in the fountain. "Takashi-kun! I'm wet!' she whined. That sounded hot.

"Just hand me the tape, alright?" I said, holding a hand out. Tsuna nodded and searched the bag until she found the yellow tape and place it in my open hand. I tore off some tape and wrapped it around the handle. After making sure it was tight and the vehicle wouldn't stop moving until it was out of gas, I grabbed the bag and stood on the ledge of the fountain to help Tsuna out, then we ran.

"Oh I get it, ditch the car and let it lure them with the noise." Tsuna said once we were a few feet from the fountain. "If we go through the east exit and it'll put us right behind Takagi's house. We should try not to use our guns unless it's a must." I said.

"Alright, then I know what to. Time to use what Reborn and Nii-chan taught me." Tsuna said before lunging at a few of them. I watched Tsuna run around, knocking the shit out of any of them on her way. Her eye were no longer wide and warm brown, they were sharper at the corners and looked orange, her face had no emotion. My eyes widened when she stopped and the top of the stairs, even from here I could see her shaking.

"Tsuna! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, running ro her as fast as I could. I finally understood why when I made it to the top, a group of turned children where coming toward her. But the one closest to her was about to attack, thinking quickly I ran un front of her, shoved the muzzle in the kid's mouth and pulled the trigger. When I realized the noise I made, I grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran from the park. "Let's go!

I'm not sure how long we ran, or exactly where we went. All I thought about was getting somewhere safe, somewhere that Tsuna would be ok. Eventually I pulled her into a shrine and we hid in a building.

"We sould stay here until the sun rises. Tsua, what happened back there?" I said, glancing back at said girl over my shoulder. Tsuna's back was turned to me as she stared at the floor. I sighed when I got no response and searched around for something that would give us some light. I finally found a candle and some matches, I set the lighted candle on the wooden floor and looked around.

"Hey Tsuna, look at this sword. Woah it's red, think Saeko would use it?" I asid, turning to Tsuna. She still remained silent, making me frown. I went over to the bag and pulled out her folded blouse and bra, which had dried. "Your clothes are dry now, I'll go back here while you change." I said, putting her clothes down and going behind a shade. I stood there silently, but I didn't hear anything, not even the slightest sound of something shifting.

"Takashi-kun?"

I stepped from behind the shade. "Oh you're d-d-d..." I trailed off at the sight of the topless girl who stared up at me with her large eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, only calming down when Tsuna shook her head and patted the spot next to her. I nodded shakily and sat next to her, trying to look at anything but her breasts.

"Takashi-kun, do you think I'm no good?" she asked after a few awkward moments.

"What of course not. You've been awesome since this whole thing started." I said, frowning.

"Do you think I'm unloveable?"

"Tsuna, where are you coming up with all of this?" I asked, turning to the brunette, my cheeks getting hot when I saw her breasts which she didn't even seem concerned with covering them. "Even when it's the two of us, you still talk about the other girls." she whispered.

I don't like it.

What do I have to do for you to forget them and focus on me?

It's fine, you should go, she's calling you.

I'm used to it, just go.

I frowned at the memory of what she said to me the previous night. "You're right." I said, moving behind her. Tsuna remained silent, but I saw her bite her bottom lip, as I cupped her breasts, making her gasp. "T-Takashi-kun what are-oh.." she closed her eyes and I began squeezing them gently, running my thumbs over her pink nipples.

"But for you, I'll stop that. I'll focus on you only. You don't have to change, you can be your same cute self." I squeezed tighter, making her moan louder. "That's the you I want."

"T-Takashi-kun, I-I'm- " "Takashi, just Takashi." I interrupted, sliding a hand down her stomach. "This may not be able to make up for leaving you to follow.._her_, but I can try to." I said, placing my hand between her legs. It was hot, her panties soaked already.

"Wet already huh?" I smirked, rubbing my hand over the wet area.

"T-Takashi-kun, s-stop th-ah!" she moaned when I slipped a finger in her panties and began sliding a finger up and down her vagina. "Tell me, would this be your first time?" I asked, pushing her panties down.

"Aha~, n-no." she whispered, I could see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Dammit, the bastard took your innocence huh? I guess I'll have make sure you don't forget who screwed ya tonight." I smirked at the sound of her whimpering. I laid her on her back, admiring her body.

Her smooth, tan skin, large supple breasts, wide hips. Wide brown eye, pink lips, wet thighs, toned legs.

"T-Takashi, stop staring." I snapped out of my thoughts as Tsuna moved her arms to cover her breasts and she pressed her legs together. The only that stopped her was my grabbing her arms and pinning them on either side of her head.

"Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful, Tsunahiko." her eyes widened as I leaned down and started placing butterfly kisses around her neck and collar, listening to the light gasps she released.

She began moaning my name as if it were the only thing she knew as I began moving lower, sucking on the soft flesh of her breasts, her nipples, licking my way down her stomach, taking a few seconds to dip my tongue in her belly button.

"T-Takashi!" she exclaimed as I reach her vagina and licked it, smirking as I did so.

"If you get loud, I'm going to stop." I said, listening to a satisfying whimper.

"D-don't sto-ah!" I could feel myself get painfully harder with each gasp and moan, I don't know how much longer I can-

"Ah! Agh, Takashi!" I pulled back in surprise when something warm splashed onto my tongue. I looked up at Tsuna who had lewd expression on her face as she panted, damn that's-

"Sexy."

I heard Tsuna gasped quietly as she looked at me, cheeks seemingly flushed brighter. "T-Takashi." she muttered as I sat back on my knees and pulled my shirt off. "The real fun's about to begin."

**..:Tsunahiko's Pov:..**

"Sexy." I gasped softly at Takashi's words as he sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off. "The real fun's about to begin." he spoke darkly, I could feel myself becoming aroused once more. Oh, why can he get me like this so easily?

"Tsuna, look at me." I opened my eyes, not realizing when I even closed them, or when Takashi took off his pants and boxers. "Taka-mmph..." I was interrupted by Takashi kissing me as something pressed against my vagina, causing me to pull away quickly. "W-wa-AH!" I screamed when his hips snapped against mine and his 9 inches was buried deep within me.

I panted and whimpered in pain, it's been so long sinc- "Aha!" I cried out as Takashi began moving, not giving me time to adjust to his size. My cries were muffled as Takashi's lips were once again pressed against mine.

Takashi continued to pump himself in out of me rapidly, his pace never slowing down and the power behind it get increasingly stronger. The heat in my lower stomach continued to grow as I drew closer and closer to my climax.

Suddenly hot, sloppy kisses were placed all over my neck. "T-Taka-ah AH!" the heat exploded and I came, my juices leaking down Takashi's shaft as I clenched around him tightly.

"Takashi!" "Tsuna!" I moaned when he released himself inside of me and collapsed on top of me. We both panted heavily for a while. "I think I love you, Takashi-k-ow!" I yelped when my neck was bitten. "Just Takashi, Tsuna." he said. "And I like you to."

"Was it real-ah!" I moaned when Takashi's hips snapped against mine.

Again...

**..:The Next Morning:..**

"Ah, it hurts, Takashi." I whined as I slipped on my skirt. I couldn't help but blush as the memories of last night's activities came back to me. I had marks all over my chest and thighs, my breasts hurt from all the squeezing and sucking, just like everything around my hips and thighs. But last night, was amazing.

"Sorry, but you know you liked it." I felt arms slip around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at the smiling face, the smile was very contagious. "I'm not responding to that." I spoke mostly to myself as I stepped away and began fixing my messy hair, ignoring the puppy-like pout Takashi gave me.

"I know you did, answer or not." Takashi said, grabbing the bag of supplies and his bat. "Anyway, we should get going before it gets late."

"Un!" I nodded and slid the door open. I carefully stepped out and began walking toward the stairs but froze when I saw _them_ coming up the stairs. "W-why are they here?" I whispered, taking a step back only to feel Takashi's body.

"We didn't make much noise last night, they shouldn't have gotten here so quickly." he said, tensing quickly. "Are you ready Tsuna? Tsuna?" I looked up at Takashi shakily, my fear suddenly taking over. "T-Takashi-I-I..." I trailed off and looked at _them_.

"I-I don't think I c-c-c-can-ugh!" I grabbed the wrists attached to the hands that suddenly held my breasts tightly. "T-Takashi!"

"Don't lose all that strength so suddenly! Don't you dare quit! We've come so far, and never giving up! You're not gonna die, nor am I! Letting these dead motherfuckers get the best of us!" he squeezed them unbelievably tighter, causing me to moan and toss my head back. "I don't give a damn what happened before all this started! I need you! You can't die on me!"

He needs me? Someone...actually...needs me?

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the larger body. '_Takashi...needs me...I won't give up! I will fight for him..WITH MY DYING WILL!_'

**..:Takashi's Pov:..**

"T-Takashi-I-I..." Tsuna trailed off and looked at _them_.

"I-I don't think I c-c-c-can-ugh!" I grabbed Tsuna's breasts tightly and squeezed, ignoring the hand gripping my wrists. "T-Takashi!"

"Don't lose all that strength so suddenly! Don't you dare quit! We've come so far, and never giving up! You're not gonna die, nor am I! Letting these dead motherfuckers get the best of us!" I squeezed her chest much tighter, causing me to moan and toss my head back. "I don't give a damn what happened before all this started! I need you! You can't die on me!"

I need Tsuna. I really need her. The thought of wanting or needing someone else is unbearable.

Tsuna...

I looked down at the small girlwho suddenly relaxed comepletely, muttering something about 'Dying Will'. What's a Dying Will?

"Takashi." her tone was flat, clear of any type of emotion.

"Tsuna? Are you ready?" I asked, loosening my grip as Tsuna steeping forward, nodding. I took a couple of steps back and watched as Tsuna got into a fighting stance. Her legs were separated, one arm stretched forward with her palm facing _them_, the other bent over her head the palms was also facing our enemies.

She was still and silent for a moment before she suddenly dashed toward the dead, heading right for the woman. She then appeared at the edge of the stairs, blood dripping from her finger- are those...flames?

Blood spurted from the now visible wounds that led from the tops of their head to their chests. Tsuna turned around, her eyes were orange, just like last night in the park. She atacked the rest of them, her hands becoming bloodier and bloodier with each kill.

This Tsuna, is not the sweet girl who couldn't even harm a fly.

This Tsuna, will attack anyone to protect those she cares about.

Both Tsunas are very amazing.

"Tsuna watch out!" she was surrounded now but calmly turned and stretched her arms out, one in front of her the other behind. "Hah!"

* * *

><p>"Come on this way!" I exclaimed as Tsuna and I ran down the street. Tsuna had defeated the last of <em>them<em> and seemed like her normal self now, sweet and very cute.

"T-Takashi! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to the other brunette. Tsuna grabbed my hands in her and quickly stood on her toes to peck me on the cheek. "For...what you said back there...thank you, I do need you. Did...you really mean it."

I smiled and nodded slightly, barely noticeable before giving my reply. "HELLS YEAH!" Tsuna giggled and I felt her arms wrap around my neck tightly. "I need you, Takashi, more than anything."

I love you, Takashi, more than anything.

That's what I heard.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much longer before we finally reached Takagi's house. I kept an arm around her neck, her's were around my waist. We were stumbling a bit, but I didn't mind. I smiled at the giggling girl as I heard Alice's voice and barking, along with the sound of the gate opening.<p>

"You're back! You're back!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his tightly. "Hehehe, of course. We aren't going to leave you, Alice-chan." Tsuna said, unwinding one arm from my waist and returning the embrace.

I accepted them,

both Tsunas,

the girls who I haven fallen for in such a short period of time,

why wouldn't I?

I mean,

she's her,

in order for me to live and stay sane in this hell,

I need my Tsunas.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, school and this have kept me busy.<p>

I'll probably start the next chapter tomorrow or this Saturday.

Night


	10. The DEAD Home's Rules

**High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

**Chapter 10: The DEAD Home's Rules**

**..:Tsuna's Pov:..**

It's been a day since Takashi and I have made it to Takagi's house.

I must say it's amazing.

This has been the most normal time I've had ever since Z-Day started.

Everyone seems so relaxed.

Ever since we made it, it's like none of that horror ever happened.

Even in these few hours, it feels like home.

* * *

><p>"Get out! GET OUT!" I looked up from the puppy, Zeke, at the sound of Rei's shouts.<p>

I'm guessing Shizuka used that formula thing she made on Rei's back from falling off of the vehicle that morning. Zeke barked and jumped on me, causing me to fall onto my back with my legs in the air.

"Hiiiiiie! Z-Zeke!" I squealed as the cute canine licked my face mercilessly, it actually kind of tickled. I managed to push Zeke back a bit, gently, when Alice began giggling. "T-Tsuna-nee, I think he really loves your face." she said between fits of giggles. I smiled and sat up.

It's good to see everything seemingly back to normal.

Here, at least.

I stood up carefully, Zeke in my arms. I shook my hips so my skirt would go down properly. "He might." he replied, adjust Zeke to fit in the corner of my arm as I grabbed Alice's hand in my free one. "How about we go inside for some more cake, Alice-chan?" I suggested, already, pulling the young girl with me.

"Oh yes! Those cakes were really yummy last time!" Alice exclaimed, excitement clear in her voice, as she began pulling me quickly. I quickened my steps slightly, she must be really happy about that cake.

I released Alice's hand to open the door, allowing the red head to go in first, just as the sound of Takashi and Saeko's laughter rung in my ears. After I shutting the door I followed Alice over to the pair.

"Hey what is it? Why are you laughing? Did something happen?" she asked, spreading her arms out.

"Um, we were just saying how glad we are you're ok." Takashi replied, turning to Alice. "Yeah! I'm more than ok!" Takashi smiled and nodded before kneeling down to Alice's height and placing a hand on her head gently. "Yeah, I guess we all are now." he replied.

"Me and Tsuna-nee are going to get some more cake! Do you want to come?" Alice asked. And for the first time since I walked in, Takashi's eyes trailed toward me and he smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey you."

"H-hey, Takashi." I responded blushing.

Luckily, no one has found the marks he left on me. Well, with an exception f Alice who I happened to share a bed with and woke up to her asking about the dark marks.

"Will you? Will you?" Alice asked quickly, tugging on his sleeve. "Well-"

"You always have to be right! Always!" we flinched and looked up the stairs at the sound of Takagi's voice. Takashi stood up, sighing. "I'll catch up to you later, promise." it sounded more directed at me. I nodded, smiling.

"Alright, Takashi. Come on Alice, lets get some cake before they stop giving it out." I said, grinning when Alice squealed and ran ahead. "Come one Tsuna-nee!"

* * *

><p>"I don't see a reason why you all have to gather 'round here." Rei said, lying face down on the bed with nothing but a small towel covering her butt. "You can barely move. What else can we do?" Takashi replied. I silently agreed and continued to play with Zeke on the floor next to Alice.<p>

"I'm sorry, what are we discussing again?" Shizuka asked, peeling a banana. "Whether we can keep on moving together as a group or not." Takagi replied, glaring out of the window with her arms folded under her bust. Shizuka, who had taken a few bites from her banana, choked in surprise, Takashi simply glared at the pinkette.

What's she talking about?

She's thinking of us all splitting up?

"As a group?" Rei asked.

"It's a good point. The group's bigger now. We might have to think more democratically since there are more of us, it's only fair." Saeko spoke up.

'_So, we'll have to split up?_' I thought, gulping and looking down at my feet. "Right. We have only two options. Whether we're going to be absorbed or..." she trailed off.

"Separate from them. But, wait, do you really think we have to split from the group?" Takashi finished and asked. "Things are only getting worse in the city, and your father seems to know what he's doing. And your mother to. They have a plan."

"Oh don't they always. No one knows more than I do." I looked up at Takagi. "Her achievements, don't think she won't shove them right in your face. Maybe if she would've been as dedicated at home as she was-"

"Takagi-chan-"

"She's such a bitch."

"-you shouldn't talk bad about your parents, and with the situation-" "Did I ask you to weigh in on my family life?!" Takagi interrupted, I flinched and scooted back. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"The Takagis. The Takagis! Oh how wonderful their life must be! Everything had to be just perfect. The house, and the lawn, and the parties! And most of all their daughter! It was positively suffocating! They wanted to know where I was, and what I was doing, every minute of the day! The leash they kept me on!"

"Takagi!"

"But no! Where was that leash yesterday!? When I was lost out there in the streets, fighting for my life! Where the hell are they now!?"

"Stop it Saya!" Takashi reached forward and grabbed Takagi by her collar before lifting her into the air. "Takashi!" I was surprised by his actions, but it's not like I can do a thing to stop him now. We all watched as Takashi yelled and shook her, telling her how lucky she was that she knew her parents were safe.

After calming down and apologizing to one another, Takashi set Takagi on her feet. We all looked around when we heard the sound of wheels on pavement before running out onto the balcony watching the black cars roll in.

"He's the former lord of Tokanosu, the head of the Takagi family, the man who judges everything by his rules. My father." Takagi said, as a forklift brought one of _them_ toward the man in a cage. He said it was his best friend, and someone whom served the Takagi family loyally. And how he was bitten in an attempt to save an associate.

The head of the household unsheathed a sword from his side and held it above his head, then the cage door was opened and _he _charged out. I looked away at the sound of glass smashing, apparently a woman's baby was acting up and dropped the bottle. When I turned back I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth.

_His_ head was floating in the water fountain, blood seeping from the decapitated head. He did it that quick? I haven't even seen Saeko cut one down that fast!

I opened my mouth to speak when I spotted something in the crowd, something that always stood out since we were young. I backed away from the other quietly before dashing out of the room as fast as I could. He's here. He is alive!

* * *

><p><strong>..:Takashi's Pov:..<strong>

"Hey, Alice, have you seen Tsuna anywhere?" I asked Alice once we left the room. After a short, somewhat argument between Kota and I about swords and Kota running out I realized Tsuna was gone. And apparently none of there other noticed she had left either.

"No, sorry. I thought Tsuna-nee went to get more cake." she replied, lowering her head. I knelt down to her height and placed a hand on her head. "It's ok, I'll keep looking." I stood up and walked down the hall, in search of a certain cute brunette.

"_**I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunahiko, you c-can call m-me Tsuna though. P-please t-take care of me." the girl in front of the class stuttered, bowing deeply. Tsunahiko? She's pretty cute, not as cute as Rei though, even if the other girl doesn't really seem to notice me at all.**_

"_**Sawada take the seat by Kumuro." I looked up and raised my hand, Tsunahiko smiled shyly, walking toward me slowly, before taking her seat.**_

_**I glanced at the brunette then looked back down at my desk silently. **_

_**What could I say to her?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stood up from my desk as the lunch bell rang, watching Tsunahiko stand and leave the room silently. <strong>_

_**I guess, I can do it now...**_

"_**Hey Sawada-san!" I called out, quickly following the brunette.**_

"_**H-hai?" she asked after turning and looking at me with big doe-like eyes.**_

"_**Kumuro Takashi. Just call me Takashi though." I said. She stared at me for a moment, her eyes slowly widening.**_

"_**O-oh, then please call me Tsuna, Takashi-kun." she said, I nodded and smiled a little.**_

_**She may only have a week here, but we can become good friends.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tsuna-chan, we should have lunch together." I said to the brunette beside me, smiling at her blushing face.<strong>_

"_**U-un!" she nodded, returning my smile with her own sweet version.**_

"_**Let's go to the staircase. Nobody's ever there." I said as we grabbed our lunch and left the room. **_

"_**So how do you like it here so far, Tsuna-chan?" I asked.**_

"_**I like it a lot, everyone is really nice. I wish I was a student here." she replied. **_

_**I wish she was to.**_

_**She's really nice compared to a lot of people I know.**_

_**She's sweet.**_

_**Cute.**_

_**A bit clumsy.**_

"_**They have this thing every year, maybe I ca-""TAKASHI!" I heard the voice of the girl I love and instantly turned to her direction. Rei was frowning, her hands on her hips.**_

"_**You said you were going to eat lunch with me and Hiashi. Let's go, we're eating on the roof." she grabbed my arm and began pulling me to the roof. I looked at Tsuna with a apologetic look, mentally promising to make it up to her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I silently walked over to Tsuna and grabbed her hand, pressing my lips against her's when she raised her head again. I pulled away after a few seconds, trying to ignore the cute flustered look she gave me but I couldn't stop a small smile tugging at my lips. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>T-Takashi-kun." I heard Tsuna whine from the top of the humvee, looking dizzy.<strong>_

"_**Ah, you ok Tsuna? Here I'll help you down." I said, coming to the side Tsuna was on. She sat down and let her legs hang while I stood in front of her with my arms held out to her. "Y-you'll catch me, right?" she asked, watching me cautiously. "Of course I will, just slide off." I replied, smiling. She watched me for a few more moments before closing her eyes and pushing her body forward.**_

_**I wrapped my arms around Tsuna's waist once I was completely sure she I could grasp her, though my eyes widened when I felt her arms around my neck, and my face between her boobs, again.**_

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, I was so worried! I love you so much." I looked up at the sound of the voice, I didn't even realize I was outside. And I regretted my actions when I saw a man with blonde hair, holding <em>my <em>Tsuna close and kissing her cheeks repeatedly.

My heart clenched and my blood boiled!

Who the hell is he!

What Tsuna and I did, that meant nothing to her?!

She's already out here, not even trying to deny what this man is doing to her!

Wait, did she already have a boyfriend?!

"Dammit, Tsunahiko!" I shouted, stomping over to the girl who whirled around with a expression full of shock.

"T-Takashi!" she exclaimed, never leaving the blonde's arms.

"We just get here and you're already doing something like this?! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"W-what, Takashi-I-" "Shut up! I don't wanna here it!" you really are nothing more than _Dame-Tsuna_!" I interrupted before running back into the house and never looking back.

* * *

><p>It had been at least and hour since I ran off from Tsuna<em><strong>,<strong>_ I just know she wouldn't be able to find me. It's not like she will with that guy all over her anyway. Besides, I made up with Hirano and helped him keep his guns, facing Saya's father in the process. And we faced some adults that apparently didn't like the fact that we could help protect them and that we fought our way here, we're just a bunch of brats to them.

"Alice, what are you doing with Tsuna-chan's phone?" I heard Saeko ask.

"Oh, Tsuna-nee wanted me to see her big brother! They look so much alike, but he has yellow hair." Alice replied.

I walked into the sitting room and looked at the couch where the two females were talking, the younger of the two holding a phone in her small hands. Tsuna's brother?

"Takashi! Come look at Tsuna-nee's big brother!" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Alice's voice. Oh, alright."

I walked over to the two and sat on the other side of Alice who turned the screen toward me. All I saw was Tsuna and that man, hugging each other, Tsuna looked embarrassed about something because she had that faint blush on her cheeks. Wait...that man... and this guy...holy shit!

That man was Tsunahiko's brother!

Dammit, what have I done!

* * *

><p><em>Tsunahiko,<em>

_the one person I need the most,_

_the person I've sworn to protect,_

_and now I've done this._

_I'm such a fool..._

_Tsunahiko_

* * *

><p>Sweet, I was bored and decided to work on this with my friend last night.<p>

I watched one half of the episode and pretty much skipping the other half for this, too lazy to watch the episode completely. I'll see what I can do after this.

I posted a poll on my page, whether I should make the Fem!Dino version of this or wait for the second season to HOTD to continue this fic.

If you don't have an account you can send your answer in a review.

I will wait until **December 25th** to end the poll and I will give you all the result. I heard the second season will come out sometime this winter, so I will start on that past as soon as it comes out.

**Star's-Rain Signing Out!**


	11. DEAD Storm Rising and the DEAD Apologies

**High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

**Chapter 11: DEAD Storm Rising and the DEAD Apologies**

**..:Takashi's Pov:..**

Where is she?

Her room?

With the survivors?

Dammit! Where are you Tsunahiko?!

I ran through the Takagi household as fast I could, opening and slamming the door to every room in search of Tsunahiko.

I have to apologize, I have to make things right again.

"Komuro? Are you looking for Tsuna-chan?" I turned around quickly at the sound of Shizuka's voice. She held a plate with cake in her hand, a cup of tea in the other. Cake and tea? That's all Tsuna's been consuming ever since we arrived!

"Marikawa-san! Do you know where Tsuna is?" I exclaimed, trying to keep the concern free from my voice.

"Um, yes. She went to her room not too long ago. You'd think she'd be overjoyed about finding out her family is alive." she muttered the last part and I gulped, not helping at all. "I thought ome cake and tea would help cheer her up, since they're her favorites."

"O-oh, I'll take those to her for you, Marikawa. I need to talk to her anyway." I said, holding my hands out to the big chested woman.

"Oh! Thank you Komuro! I'll go and check on Rei while you do that!" the blonde chirped, carefully placing the cake and tea in my hands before skipping down the hall.

Well, someone sure is cheerful today...

Pushing that thought aside I placed the food and drink on the table I was standing next to and ran down the hall at top speed. The only thing I could think of was finding Tsuna to make up for everything I ever did wrong.

I came to a stop in front of her room and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear the rustling of clothes and sniffling, even something that sounded like 'Stupid Takashi'. I took a deep breath and knocked the door, my heart was pounding.

What could I say? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?

The door opened slowly and I shoved my way in before she could comprehend it was me. Tsuna squeaked as I shut the door as soon as I was in a pinned her to it. She stared at me with wide watery eyes , she was sniffling. Her eyes widened, seemingly shocked that it was me.

"Takashi." she murmured. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her small, shaking frame and pressed our foreheads together. "W-why are you h-h-here?" she asked, obviously trying to get away from me by wriggling in my grasp.

"I..." I sighed and lowered my head to her shoulder. "You're not, 'Dame. Nor are you someone unloved or meant to be left alone, even a world more peaceful than this." I continued, tightening my grip on her. "I need you more than anything in this world. I want, no, _need _to protect my most precious person. This is why I'm asking you, I'm begging, please forgive me for every mistake I've made since the moment we met, and my biggest mistake of today. So please, please..."

I heard Tsuna squeak and her breathing hitched. "T-Takashi." I turned my head to the side kissed her neck gently. "N-no, don't." she gasped out, making me loosen my hold on her quickly. "Go, just go Takashi." she whimpered, sliding out of my arms to the floor. I knelt down to her height so fast I felt my head spin. "Tsuna."

"No! You said yourself didn't you! I'm nothing more than Dame-Tsuna!" tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought...after all this time I finally had a friend! A friend that stayed with me and kept me sane in all this hell! But I guess I was wrong, I'll always be Dame-Tsuna! That damn idiot alone for all-"

SLAP!

Tsuna turned her head to me slowly, her head turned from the force behind the slap. Tears welled up in her eyes as she touched her reddened cheek gently. "T-Taka-un!" I pulled her close and crushed her chest against mine. "Ah!"

"Shut up, I was wrong. You're wrong! You're anything but no good! Tsuna, if you were, I wouldn't be saying this! Even if you were no goo, I couldn't live without you by my side!" after that, we both sat in silence, basking in each other's warmth.

"But ya know, you were right about one thing, Tsuna." Tsuna shifted her gaze to me. "We aren't friends." I felt Tsuna tense and tears threatened to fall once more. "We're much more than that. These feelings I harbor you, are something I couldn't feel for anyone else."

"Not even Rei-chan? Or Saeko-san?" Tsuna asked after a moment of silence. I smiled. "Not even them."

Tsuna stared at me, with little to no emotion in her eyes but they soon lit up and I fell back, with Tsuna on top of me. She had her arms around my neck and her face buried in my chest, saying my name like a mantra.

"You're so stupid Takashi." she giggled, lifting her head and placing her chin on my chest.

"Haha yeah-wait! What?!" I exclaimed, blinking when my forehead was flicked gently. "Baka, baka, baka! Takashi-baka!" she poking be repeatedly and sitting up so she sat on my lap.

_I laid there and laughed,_

_even though she kept calling me stupid,_

_I knew I was forgiven._

* * *

><p>"If I'm not back in time, I'm staying with mom." I said to Rei, picking up my weapon and turning to the Miyamoto.<p>

"Then we're coming to!"I looked past Rei and I couldn't help but nearly drool at the sight that greeted me. Well, Saeko was there, but...Tsuna!

Tsuna's black and pink skirt seemed shorter than the last time I saw it, the shirt was black and really, really tight. It was cute and sexy at the same time.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with the others?" I asked, trying to direct my gaze to something else other than anything on Tsuna. "Y-you'll be safe-"

"I'm going with you!" I felt my face flush when my hand was suddenly pulled to something warm and Tsuna was right in front of me. "I can help you, Takashi. I'm not leaving your side."

I smiled and Tsuna's quiet words, and, momentarily for about the others, I pulled my hand back and wrapped my arms around Tsuna's waist.

"Yeah, but I-"

"Ah, Miyamoto!" I looked back at the sound of Shizuka's voice and spotted Rei running to the entrance. "No Rei come back!" I let go of Tsuna, eyes wide.

"Takashi, that's..."

We followed Rei after spotting her stop infront of Shido and point the bayonet in his face. Fear was clear on the man's face as the two spoke.

"But I held my temper. Because my father told me one day he would be able to arrest you and your father if his investigation went smoothly. But now..." she pressed the blade to his cheek and blood trickled down his cheek. "You pay."

"Are you going to commit murder? You're a policeman's daughter for God's sake. You don't want to become a criminal do you?"

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" thunder cracked loudly with her words and lightening flashed.

"Then you should kill him." it was Saya's father. "Once, I had an association with this man's father. But now that means nothing. If you wish, kill him!"

What the hell is he saying?!

I started to dart forward but was held back by Tsuna who held my arm tightly and shook her head. "No, Takashi. This is...this is Rei-chan's choice."

"Go ahead and kill me. I welcome it. Just know that you'll be haunted by the violent act of violence as long as you live!" Shido spread his arms. "And having you learn that is the best thing I could teach you as your instructor. Do not fail this test."

We watched with heavy tension, Rei was silent before slowly lowering the bayonet. We all released a sigh of relief and relaxed at the sight, while Rei turned and walked back toward us.

"Are you sure this is your decision?"

"He's not even worth killing."

I glanced to my left when Tsuna stepped forward, a grim expression on her face. "Shido, I see Kurokawa-san is no longer with you. May I ask what happened?" she asked the man shaking in the rain with rage.

"Kurokawa...Hana...she disobeyed my orders and what thrown out!" he snapped his head up, obviously still angry. Tsuna stared at him for a moment and smiled. "I see. When you see you in hell, please tell her I said hello." she bowed and quickly followed after Rei.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I think it's kind of short, I'm not to satisfied with it but I wanna start the next chapter soon so I can take a little break from fanfiction. I'll probably type the chapters for another story while I do that, I may also redo <em>Look Forward, Don't Try to Remember<em>.

This account may soon be shared with my friend Kits-Revolution. So this account may have 10 other stories added soon.

So, I'll probably start on the next chapter after I finish my homework. And Kits-Revolution may be here soon.

**Signing off!**


	12. ALL DEAD'S ATTACK

**High School of the DEAD: Dame Tsunahiko**

**Epilogue: ALL DEAD'S ATTACK**

**..:Takashi's Pov:..**

"Yes! Yes I did it! I finally remembered! I'm sure of it! There's no doubt!" Shizuka exclaimed, jumping up and down with joy. "Um, did something happen?" Alice asked, her first response was he head being hugged right under Shizuka's chest. "I finally did it! I remember my friend's phone number!"

"You mean the one with all the guns and the humvee?" Rei asked, stepping forward. "That's right. She's in the SAT, the Special Assault Team. So she must still be alive." Shizuka replied before she started waving her arms around. "Oh! More importantly, give me the phone!"

"Ano...alright." Tsuna said, taking out her phone which was quickly taken by the blonde woman. "Lets see, there's the one, and the two. A three and a four, yeah, all the numbers are where they're suppose to be!"

"D-do you want me to press them for you, Marikawa-sensei?" Tsuna asked a bit dully.

"You're gonna mess me up. So be quiet please, 'kay?" Tsuna face palmed and leaned against me silently.

A few moments later, all of us watch Shizuka who held the ringing phone up to her ear. "Rika! I'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaimed finally, making us all smile.

We all looked up when a bright light, which was nearly blinding shown in the sky, ignoring Shizuka who was shouting for her friend, Rika. "T-that light, what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"No way, Miyamoto! Check the gun sight!" Saya ordered as the light faded. "What? But why?"

"Just check it!" Rei blinked a few times and pointed the gun in Saya's, who leapt aside, direction. "Well, do you see that red dot?"

"Well, I don't see anything." Rei replied, lowering her weapon. "I knew it." the pinkette hissed.

"Takagi-chan, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>After following Saya to the front yard she said something about- "H.A.N.E? what is that?"<p>

"High Altitude Nuclear Explosion, duh. Do I have to explain everything to you people?" she replied. "The explosion of the nuclear war in the upper atmosphere..."

Saya explained to us what happened, something about electrons and magnetic fields. "So, basically we-" "Connect the dots honey, all electronics are dead." Saya interrupted Saeko.

"Wait so we can't use cell phones or anything anymore?" Rei asked.

"Not only cell phones, we won't be able to use computers, cars with computers won't work. The power plants will be dead too. Unless they were implementing E.M.P measures. I know a small amount of defense forces and government agencies are using these measures."

"Is there a way to fix it?"

"Onii-chan! Mama! Papa!" Tsuna exclaimed, running toward the blondes and brunette woman who were walking with Saya's parents.

"Some cars could work if we replace the fried parts. And we might be able to find undamaged cars. Which have sustained less of an effect of electromagnetic waves. They should work if they don't have to computer chips in them.

"Go check right away." the much older brunette ordered one of his men. "Yes sir!"

"Saya!"

"Y-yes sir?"

"I must say, I am impressed how you managed to stay calm and rational in this commotion. You deserve my praise."

"Ah, Tou-s-" a loud gun shot rang through the ear, followed by a loud voice. "Open the barricade!"

A man ran into the yard and turned to shoot at _them_. As soon as he turned back around to run, he was grabbed and _they _began to devour him. There were so many coming now, in many dozens.

"Quickly, close the gate! Don't let the dead come inside!"

The gates were quickly closed by two men, but one managed to slip through in time. "One got in!"

"Aim for the pocket." Hirano shot and hit it directly in the right pectoral. "One for the home team."

"Onii-chan." I heard Tsuna whimper as we watched the gate rattle from the force behind _their _strength. "It's alright, Tsu-chan. We'll make it out with our Dying Will." her brother said, stroking the brunette's hair.

Dying Will, there it goes again. Does it have something to do with those orange eyes and orange flames I saw?

"Hey you, Takashi-kun." I stared at the woman in front me. She smiled and held her pinky up. "Will you make us a promise, and protect our Tuna-chan?" she asked. Did she really just call her daughter a tuna?

"Oh, yeah, of course." I said, glancing at the blushing girl who looked at the ground. I raised my hand and wrapped my finger around the woman's. "Thank you. I'm happy to know my future son-in-law will protect my sweet girl."

"M-MAMA!"

I chuckled at the squawking brunette but felt a shiver go down my spine when I found myself under the gaze of her two blonde relatives. "Takashi-kun, you won't dare do anything to my daughter/sister, now will you?" their voice made their intimidating stares even worse.

"O-of course sirs!" my voice was squeaky but I ignored it when Tsuna stepped in front of me. "Onii-chan. Papa. Stop trying to scare Takashi!" we all looked toward the gate when the sound got louder and the men exclaimed about how they wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and soon afer that, the gate toppled over.

We all watched as they invaded the yard. And one of _them _happened to knocked a candle over, setting the grass and camp on fire, causing the other survivors to run and scream in their panic.

"Everyone get back." I exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna's hand and running back to the mansion. I released Tsuna's hand along the way, knowing the girl could protect herself for now.

After shooting as many as I could before running out of ammo and running up to the balcony where some other survivors were, I watched Tsuna and her family fight. Her mother was with the others and I but, but the other 3 were fighting, all of them working together.

Her brother held his hands out, one in front of him and one behind, the enemies seemed to suddenly stop. That's when Tsuna and her father tore through them. But, it seemed they were using all of their stamina in the beginning and began slowing down, that's when they all retreated.

I watched the mother look them all over for wounds, hugging them when she found none. That's family...is damn scary.

"Every man who is armed and ready to fight follow me! As for women and children. Stay close behind! Hurry if you want to live!" Saya's father called out before turning to me.

"Weren't you going to get your parents? You should be on your way." he said.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Hirano. Take care of my daughter."

"That goes for you to, Takashi." I turned to the Sawada family, finding them all, except for the crying Tsuna, smiling gently. I nodded, and held my arms out to Tsuna who raced into them and held onto me.

"Tsu-chan, you must be strong alright? The next time we will meet, will be under our rainbow." her brother spoke up. Tsuna looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Be careful, Tsuna!" her dad exclaimed.

"We love you! When we meet, I'll make your favorite meal!" he mother chirped.

"Now, go!" Saya's mom exclaimed, pointing behind us. I grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran, immediately followed by the others. We ran to the garage, I allowed the others to go in and stayed just outside to shoot any of _them_ who came near.

One of the men popped out from under the humvee and said we were lucky it didn't have a computer chip in it. But it would need to be repaired due to it's damages. "Well then, this is where we make a stand." Saeko said, and our battle for our lives began again.

"Tsuna, come here, quick!" I grabbed the small girl and puled her between the gun and I.

"Now get red, balance it on your shoulder. Lean into it. Aim around the chest. And FIRE!" I instructed, grinning at the brunette when we managed to shoot a couple down. "Don't stop!" I exclaimed, continuing to shoot with Tsuna.

"Everyone! Get in here quick!" I heard minutes later from Shizuka who sat inside the humvee with Alice and Zeke. "Come on." I grabbed Tsuna and ran into the garage. I assisted her with getting on the hood before quickly hopping in. "Matsudo-san, get in quickly!" I held my hand out to the man who simply grabbed the wrench. "Sorry, but I love this place and I'm not leaving it." he bowed. "Saya-sama, be well!" he exclaimed before Shizuka drove off quickly. She swerved around the yard, doing her best to avoid the flames, but, she barely missed Saya's father on the way out to the main street.

"Which what do we go now?" Tsuna called out, on the roof with Saeko.

"You're looking at it." Saeko pointed ahead to where some sort of defense was suppose to be, along with the bus Shido drove. "B-but-ah!" she screamed as the humvee was tilted onto it's two side wheels to slip through. But she and Saeko where on the roof, heads nearly touching the ground and in the path of the wall. "Get in here!" I grabbed Tsuna and pulled both her and Saeko in just before they hit it.

* * *

><p>I sat back with my arms wrapped around Tsuna, trying to ignore the strange sound coming from the engine. I smiled down at the girl who snuggled into my embrace. "Can I stop driving soon?" Shizuka asked.<p>

"No. Sorry, but Rei and I can't stop until we find our parents." I replied, gripping Tsuna's shoulder for reassurance when she slumped a little. With the way her family fought, they'll definitely live. "And after that, we'll look for your friend too."

"There's a highway, take it."

* * *

><p>We were on the highway, many of them were groaning loudly and coming in our direction. "There's so many of them." Alice whispered. I blinked at the look Saya gave me and smiled, patting Tsuna's though for her stand up.<p>

She, Hirano, Saeko and I all climbed out onto the roof and couldn't help but smile.

"Let's end this road trip...with a fucking bang!" I fired my gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Done! I was gonna wait for this weekend but changed my mind. Glad I did huh?<strong>

**Well that's all for now.**

**See ya!**


	13. Sunny Day,Happy Day,Drifters of the DEAD

**High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

**Chapter 12: **_**Sunny Day, Drifters of the DEAD**_

The dead are coming back to life, attacking the living.

Getting bitten by them means becoming one of them.

Their numbers were increasing rapidly.

And thus, the beginning the end of our world has begun.

In order to survive in this devestated world, we ran.

We ran and kept on running.

We fought we ran, we fought over and over again!

While trying to escape, we kept on fighting!

You could say a lot happened along the way...

Anyway, we've arrived on the beach of an isolated island near Tokonosu City.

"Eh! How did we end up here?" Tsuna yelped, looking at the land around us. Her head turned in different directions rapidly as Hirano gave her an explanation, which was probably ignored, and got hit by Saya afterward.

"This place is pretty nice though." Rei said, ruffling Tsuna's hair playfully as Saeko placed a hand on the brunette's back. "And _they _won't be able to cross the sea, either." the bluenette said.

"We've finally found a place we can live in preace right?" Marikawa asked excitedly.

"What are you saying? There are no facilities around here. We have no places to take shelter from the sun. How can we live here?"

"We can do it, Saya-chan! Look over there!" Alice chirped, pointing far ahead of us to a small beach house. "Why is there a beach house...?"

"There really is a house!" Marikawa squealed.

"Isn't that great?" Alice giggled.

"Hai! Good eye spotting that, Alice-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, grinning when Zeke, who she held close to her bosom, barked in agreement. "Isn't it, Takashi?"

I glanced at the sweet girl and nodded, seeing that beautiful smile in a place like this is simply breathtaking. "Yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Well, this'll do for now." I said, sitting next to Hirano on the stairs of the beach house.

"Yeah, we couldn't find food because it's closed. But at least we can use it as shelter. And we have water in case there's an emergancy. But more importantly...the main goods sold in tis place seem to be swimsuits..." Hirano trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. But this being the only male version is kind of..." I looked down at the speedo I wore, along with the black boots. "But it's wonderful Kumoro!"

"Huh?"

"Look at me!" the gunner made a V with his fingers near his eyes, one closed. Did I really just see a pink and yellow background? This pandemic thing must be getting to me. "You seem pretty happy about it."

Just then Saya walked out, talking about Hirano's...swimsuit. Then came Saeko in a white two piece, Rei in shorts and a green bikini top. Marikawa in a purple two piece, the top barely containing her...chest and Alice in a light blue one piece with Zeke on her head.

"U-uh, where's Tsuna?" I asked when I didn't see the brunette come out. Marikawa, who was playing with her breasts and complaining about shrinking, turned to me then looked back at the building. "Aw, Tsuna-chan~! Come out~! You look so cute!" she called out, rushing into the small structure.

Why wouldn't Tsuna wanna come out?

My question was answered when Tsuna stumbled into my view, in a top similar to Saeko's, it was indigo and showed much more, and bottoms like Marikawa's, matching the top's color. "M-Marikawa-san!" she whined, trying to cover her massive cleavage which was failing. "Y-ya look good, Tsuna." I stuttered, eyes roaming said girl's body. Every curved, every plane of smooth, flawless skin.

"Y-you too." she squeaked, I spotted the spreading blush when she really looked at what I was wearing, making me chuckle. Just then, Rei starting saying how it was helpless and hugged Tsuna, squishing their chests together. "R-Rei-chan!" Then, Marikawa and Saya joined in and gathered around Tsuna, pulling Saeko and Alice with them.

I could've probably resisted, but that flustered look on Tsuna's face reminded me of that night. She was squirming, making the direction of my gaze more tempting. But it's not like I can yank her from them and just do it right here.

Instead, I sat on my knees, Hirano following my example, and raised my hand. "We shall go and gather provisions!" we volunteered.

"Good, I knew we could depend on you, Takashi!" Rei released Tsuna who clasped her hands together in front of stomach and twiddled her thumbs.

"True gentlemen." Saeko.

"Then we'll be counting on you!" Saya.

"Right." I grumbled, hating my weakness.

"G-good luck, Takashi." Tsuna said quietly, smiling a little.

"U-un!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, while searching for food, I could hear the playful squeals of the girls and the splashing of water. I kind of took a small break, ya know j-just to see how Tsuna was doing. She was doing well...sunbathing and all, ya know...<p>

"Huh?! You couldn't find any food?!" Rei yelled once we reported, everyone sitting in the bath house again. She glared down at me, arms folded.

"We walked all around the island, but there was nothing." I explained. "Well, at least we brought some dry leaves to start a fire. Zeke found them."

"What's the point of starting a fire if we lack food?" Saeko leaned forward.

"Shizuka is starving..."

"Did they shrink?"

"A-Alice-chan!"

"Thanks for your patience!" we turned to the doorway at the sound of Hirano's voice, in his left hand was a self-made spear, in the other was a net full of all kinds of fish. The girls all began squealing about the caught dinner. Hirano then stated he was trained for this sort of thing from a member of the special forces in the UK.

"I don't know what that means, but you're amazing!" Alice praised, receiving a haughty laugh in return.

"What would you choose: a normal useless guy or a useful nerd?" Saya asked. Snapping out of my shock, I curled into a ball and began sweating nervously.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set, the fire was burning brightly and the fish were nearly done. "They look so good." Tsuna practically drooled from her spot halfway on my lap. We all, except for Alice and Zeke who went to get water, sat around the fire, waiting for the fish to finish. "Can we eat them now?"<p>

"It's dangerous to eat it raw, you must heat them up properly." Tsuna pouted at Saeko's response and leaned against me. "I'll be dead by then." she muttered, closing her eyes.

"We have to thank Hirano this time."

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Please, that was nothing." the other brunette boasted. Noticing the look I received from Saya I lowered my head, sighing. They won't leave me alone about this will they?

"Is it because I'm hunry? I suddenly feel drowsy." the blonde said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting dizzy as well." Saeko said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then we covered our mouth and nose when there was a strange smell. Then, Marikawa stood up quickly, looking nervous. "It's hydrangea!"

"Eh? Hydrangea?" Tsuna copied.

"Don't breathe in the smoke! It effects your mind and causes hallucinations." the last part was mumbled as her cheek turned bright red. I stood up quickly, pulling Tsuna with me and grabbing my bat. "What did she just say?"

Then Hirano tied a bandana around his forehead and started dancing. "Love and peace! We shall attack them!"

"Did they cover this house just to cover a hydrangea plantation?!" Saya exclaimed with clear worry.

"Get away from here! Quick, everyone!"

But instead, Marikawa and Rei tackled me and told me to do something about...the heat rising in their bodies.

Damn.

Saya then pulled me to her chest and tried kissing me. "Snap out of it!" I slapped her. Her head turned from the force behind it and she cradled the injured flesh. "Hit me more!"

"Are you serious!"

I blinked when Saya was shoved off of me by a scowling Tsuna. "Oi, just what the hell do you think you're doing." she demanded lowly, grabbing my wrist and yanking me up with power I didn't even know she had. I was dragged into the tree line before I could even ask a question, eventually we stopped as she pushed me against a cliff wall.

"Oi! What were you doing?" she suddenly whined, pressing her body against mine. I gulped, gazing into now orange eyes. "T-Tsuna."

"Baka, my body's all hot and bothered! And you let them have you!" she moaned and began panting, her cheeks turned red. "You make it so hard! Ever since that night, I can't stop thinking about it!"

I groaned when her hand slipped down to my speedo and groped me through it. "Takashi I-I-ah-mmph!" before she could finish I pushed us to the ground and pressed my lips against her's roughly, muffling her moans.

I pushed her top up and grabbed her breasts, receiving a loud moan afterward. We continued to make out as I stripped her, getting harder by the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>.::Tsunahiko's Pov:..<strong>

I sighed in relief as the sun finally rose while I walked back to the beach. I managed to get away before the hydrangea could really effect me, but I ended up leaving Takashi and the others.

I yelped when my arms were suddenly grabbed and I was pulled back into the trees. It took me a moment to realize Saeko and Hirano each held one arm. "N-nani?! Are you alright?" I asked, hoping they weren't still effected when I spotted the guns Hirano and Rei were wielding.

"A lot of _them _are after Takashi-oniichan!" Alice's voice was panicky.

What if he isn't well yet?

Suddenly we stopped.

"T-Tsuna don't do that...not there...I'm a man, I have my limits..."

I looked over my shoulder, eyes wide. '_H-he's really fantasizing that now?_' he was holding back three girls that had been bitten. He continued to moan and mumble to himself as I grew faint from knowing the others heard him moan my name.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he's gonna burst.

"TAKASHI!"

The girl he held back by the head with his foot slipped, and her head hit his erection.

"No! Ahhh!"

"HIIIEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! My friend told me to do this.<strong>

**Have another story idea, should be on my profile.**

**High School of the Dead: 77 featuring Nana, I may change it and put Gokudera in it. I already started it, it should be easy.**

**Alright so this and the next chapter are _probably _the last for this fiction. Maybe.**


	14. Long Before the DEAD Rose

**High School of the Dead: Dame-Tsunahiko**

**Chapter 14: **_Long Before the DEAD Rose_

"Nii-chan! Catch me!" 5 year old Tsunahiko giggled, running from a boy with blonde hair. Both under the supervision of 2 men, one blonde and one brunette.

"I must say, I was very surprised when Nono told me to come back and discuss an alliance with a man such as yourself, Takagi-san." the blonde spoke, eyes leaving the children for a split second.

"The Vongola services will simply be of use to Japanese self-defense system, with your help Japan's defense will be greater than ever, being your _family_ is the strongest out there." Takagi sniffed, not moving even a bit form her stiff position.

"I see, so nothing more than this country's safety." Iemitsu muttered. The men sat in a bubble of silence, giggles ringing in their ears. "If I have heard correctly, those two must compete sometime in the future correct?"

"Ah, yeah. They have no choice, it's for the best of the family." Iemitsu glanced at the man beside him who was also looking his way. Iemitsu sighed and smiled lazily, now looking at the siblings again.

"It's not good to force such a thing on kids, especially my own kids. But it can't be helped, especially them being descendants of the first leaders of the Vongola."

"The children of such important families must live up to expectations and make that family greater with each generation. There is no helping i-"

"Papa! Papa look what Nii-chan caught for me!" Tsunahiko ran to the two men, her hands cupped together. Once standing in front of them she opened her hands and two small butterflies flew out, one was yellow and the other orange. Each landed on her hair gently, making the girl grin.

"They like you Tsuna-chan." her brother spoke, coming up behind the girl and resting his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't easy catching them, I knew you'd like 'em though."

The Takagi-Head watched the two closely, the two seemed like they didn't have a care in world as long as they had each other. The girl, with chin length brown hair framing her chubby, cute face, smooth tan skin and sugar brown eyes. Her body clad in a pink sun dress, feet in white sandals.

The boy with gravity defying blonde hair, wide yet sharp orange eyes and tan skin. Her was clas in a simple blue t-shirt, green cargos and white sneakers. "Papa, can we get some money for juice please?" the other asked. Without a response, Iemitsu pulled out enough for the two to get drinks and handed it to him.

"Here, Giotto, come right back once you get them."

"Hai, Papa! Come on Tsuna-chan!" grabbing his sister's hand, Giotto began a light jog to the lightly wooded area of the park.

"Now those two, I don't fear their competition they'll both be family oriented no matter what. Now," Iemitsu looked at Takagi. "About that alliance."

* * *

><p><strong>For Cafuchi!<strong>

**Sorry for it being so short, I couldn't really think of anything else for it.**


End file.
